Advanture and Forbidden Love
by Sleepless Demon
Summary: Naruto's life is about to a whole lot iteresting and he meets people that will change his life forever, but one of those people wishes to kill all demons and has a tie to him stronger then blood. This is a multi crossover story. (Discontinued, want it? Talk to jameis, I'll even give you the first three chapters, take it, please)
1. The Begining

Sleepless D: This story...Ah fuck it, I'm not even sure what'll it be about so it'll be an adventure for both of us...a long adventure...I hope you enjoy it and don't hate the player for writing this for someone, story made by Jameis...strange. Peace out.

P.S. this story will be a yaoi so be warned and will have some stuff that some people won't agree to, and this will be a multi crossover but it'll be in the Naruto universe which will obviously involve Naruto, also Elder Scrolls. Demons souls (Never played it but I'll try my best to make it work). Adventure quest (Played it once and found it very annoying, but I've been asked and I'll practically kiss anyone that's willing to tell me the sort of things that the game does so any help on this would be greatly appreciated).

* * *

><p>The night of the Kyuubi attack prior to the main event, Kushina Uzumaki laid on the bad while the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze trying to keep the seal in one piece. "You're nearly there Kushina, just one more push!" The elderly lady known as Biwako, Hiruzen's wife and midwife to Kushina said.<p>

"IT HURTS!" Kushina yelled while giving a final push and heard crying and Kushina was finally relieved from the pain.

"There, there, what a lovely looking boy." Biwako smiles and shows the child to the parents.

"Ha! I-I'm a father." Minato says, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"No time to cry! There's still the seal!" Biwako yells and walks away with the baby to clean it up.

Kushina suddenly clenched in pain and shifted her legs, the other medical ninja known as Taji looked confused and went to check something and stared in shock. "Umm...Biwako-Sama..." She calls but then stared in shock as she saw Biwako fall to the ground and a kunai caught her eye before it plunged deep within the said eye and dropped to the ground dead.

The Hokage looked in shock and quickly turned around to see a man wearing a mask and a black cloak stood in front of Biwako holding his child in his arms and holding its head. "Naruto!" He yelled.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki otherwise your child will die at the ripe age of one minute." The man in black warned.

"Just calm down..." Minato warned, Kushina screamed in pain, feeling the tailed beast trying to break out but she felt an unusual pain she had felt a couple of minutes ago. 'Shit, if I don't do something quickly then the Tailed beast will break free.' He thought and shifted closer to the mysterious man.

"You should take your own advice." He says and throws Naruto into the air and pulled out a kunai to stab the child but vanished as Minato appeared against the wall with the said baby, he then saw unusual smoke coming from the blanket and he cursed as he pulled Naruto out of the blanket and vanished once again with Kushina calling their names.

"Damn you to hell!" She yelled but then screamed in pain.

"My, my...is that the Tailed Beast trying to break free or are you dealing with the loss of your husband and child since they left you here?" The man chuckled as he walked towards her to take her away.

Xxxxx

A few minutes pass and the cloaked man stood before the chained Kushina who was feeling even more pain. "W-What do you want!" She yelled in pain.

"Just to rip the Nine Tailed Beast out of you to crush the village...but why are you in this much pain? I haven't even begun." He chuckled as his Sharingan eye came to view from the hole in the mask and she felt the Nine Tailed Fox pause before finally pushing through the seal. "Come forth Nine Tailed Fox!" The man ordered.

Kushina felt an absurd amount of pain from the Tailed Beast being ripped out of her and strangely felt a relief from a different area as she collapsed, she tried her best to stay awake and heard crying and a loud roar from the Fox, she looked near her and was shocked to see another baby laying there. "W-What? I-I thought I was s-supposed to h-have one b-baby..." She said, tears coming from her eyes for several things as she reached and took the child into her bosom.

"Hmm? Another child? I thought you were done already." The man chuckled yet again. "You Uzumaki's sure are tough to die seeing that I just ripped a fox out of you and that child landed on its head...At least you'll die with this one." He says and waves his hand and the Fox went to crush the two by slamming its fist into the ground.

It then looked up to see the Fourth Hokage holding Kushina and the baby, looking surprised as he looked at them while forgetting the several hundred foot Fox behind him. "A-Another one!" He says in surprise.

Kushina was feeling incredibly weak by now but held onto her unsuspected baby. "Y-Yes...how's N-Naruto? I-Is he s-safe?" She asked weakly.

"He's fine, I hid him somewhere safe."

Kushina sighed. "Stop...the Nine Tails...there going t-to...destroy t-the village..." Kushina said weakly.

Minato looked at Kushina and the newly born child before vanishing. "Gone again...no matter, time to destroy the Leaf."

Xxxxx

Minato slowly placed Kushina and the baby on the bed where Naruto slept. "Look after them...and try thinking of a name for our other little guy." Minato says, trying to stay positive as he went to retrieve his battle gear.

Xxxxx

(The battle with Minato and the masked man aka Tobi is the same)

Only a few minutes has passed since the Fox attacked the leaf and the Leaf has suffered greatly since then but they kept the fight going as they waited for the Fourth Hokage to show up. They managed to push the Fox outside the village and kept the attacks going to make sure it didn't re-enter the village, a large explosion and Gamabunta appeared looking tough until he landed on the Nine Tailed Fox and saw the Nine Tailed Fox. "What's the meaning of this!" He yelled.

"Gamabunta! I just need you to hold the Fox down a minute!" Minato yelled, seeing the Fox preparing a Tail Beast Bomb and cursed, quickly gathering his remainder of his chakra.

"I may be big! But I'm not a miracle worker!" The Chief Toad yells and tries his best to do so.

The Fox's head shifted in the direction of the village and the black powerful ball was only a few feet away from the former Hokage who was kneeling down from exhaustion. He looked in horror, knowing that no one would be able to block that until the Fox disappeared while only leaving the toad. "Minato!" The Third Hokage yelled, knowing that Minato transported him and the Fox somewhere else and saw a large explosion happen far away. "Quick! Get the most able ninja you can find and follow me!" The Third yelled t the ANBU next to him and started rushing towards the direction the explosion happened.

Xxxxx

At the location of where the explosion happened, a ruined building stood near the Nine Tailed Fox and Minato holding his wife and two newly born children. There were people screaming in the background as the forest was slightly ablaze, Minato cursed as he saw a small village that lay hidden in the forest burnt with its inhabitants scream and run to escape. He prayed for forgiveness for harming them and he then saw two adults running from a farm nearby with their two children and hoped they'd escape the battle field. "Gotta...put up a...barrier..." Minato said, breathing heavily by the large amount of chakra he used.

Kushina shook violently but chains shot out of her back and a barrier soon stood around the area, preventing as much damage to the landscape as possible, the two babies started to cry by the loud noises. "I'm sorry...I didn't...mean to wake...you..." Kushina smiled weakly as Minato looked worried. "I'll drag the...Fox back in...Me and die with it...that'll stop it for...awhile and you all...will be safe..." Kushina smiled at the three. "I'm just sad that I won't...be able to see...our children grow..." Kushina says.

Minato began crying. "Kushina..." Minato began slowly taking her chakra so he could use the Demon Death Seal so there'd be a portion of her to see their children grow and hopefully meet them.

Kushina was confused by him taking her chakra and everything went blank from there on, the Demon Death Seal was performed and the Fox's soul was being placed inside Minato and the older of the two children. "N-Naruto, look after your little brother." Minato smiled before dropping to the ground and life left his eyes.

Kushina was only barley alive and looked to see one of her children crying on the ground, she reached for him and pulled him into her bosom and cried slowly as life also left her. No one was aware that she was being watched by a greater power and soon was using a mysterious spell, making Kushina's body slowly disappear with the child.

The Third and several ANBU showed up and witnessed her body's disappearance and were left shocked. "What was that?" He wondered aloud but soon heard crying and saw little Naruto laying near his father's body.

Xxxxx

In a place only known by a selected few people in the world was a Maiden in Black standing in the centre while unleashing a spell to summon something. A form of a red haired woman laid on the ground, glowing with a blue aura and was nearly see through laid on the ground before the Maiden in Black.

The light sound of crying could be heard within her arms and the Maiden looked in interest as she saw a red haired baby. "It seems I've taken another that could help mend this damaged world." The Maiden said.

Kushina slowly sat up and looked around in confusion; she then looked at the baby in her arms and was even more confused. "W-What? Where am I?" She asked. "Who's is this?" She asked the Maiden and gestured to the child in her arms.

"Ah, it seems that you lost more than your body." The Maiden said, sounding disappointed. "You are in the Nexus, the holder of everything and that I believe is you child..."

"M-My child?" She said in shock but then got flashes of her past life, the Leaf village, Minato, loving him and then giving birth to a child in a dark room and she suddenly got the image of a giant Nine Tailed Fox killing everything in its wake. "What happened!" She asked, not remembering anything else.

"You were killed by a Masked man whose name seems to elude even me and your life and your lover's was taken by the Nine Tailed Fox Demon." The Maiden tells her.

"W-What!" She says in horror, having a sudden grow of hatred for the Fox that she only remembers.

"The Nine Tailed Fox, Kurama was sealed away inside a child by your husband who died because of it." The Maiden says, having distaste for any human sealing away living demons of the former body of the Old One and losing any connections to it.

Kushina grew hatred towards the demon and was soon brought out of it from the crying of the baby in her arms, she hushed it as she rocked it to sleep in her arms. "I will destroy that creature, for all it's done."

"It cannot be destroyed...it can only go away by having it return to its former body and I have the power to make it sleep for the rest of time." The Maiden says. "But you won't be able to though...but your child can since he's of the living."

Kushina looked at the sleeping baby and nodded. "I will help my child to avenge all that we lost." Kushina vowed.

"Very well..." The Maiden says. "But the child that the demon is inside is your other child."

Kushina didn't seem to react. "I remember now...that child is the reason I lost Minato...that child was the reason the village was destroyed...that child was the reason we were attacked by that man. I will make my son that I harmed destroy that child...the child that has the demon within it." Kushina says in anger.

Xxxxx

Several years have passed and Naruto's life was the same as it was since he was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox and was ignored for most of his life. He graduated from the academy and was assigned to the same team and did the same old stuff, not knowing that his life will be changed for the better and the worst because of what is inside him.

Within the Nexus however, a feminine looking boy with long red hair and black combat uniform sat patiently, almost meditating while breathing heavily as if he was having the fight of his life. His body slowly seemed to change, his nails turned black and became longer, whisker marks slowly formed on his cheeks and a purple aura formed around his body. A woman with longer red hair, looking very similar to the boy and a blue aura watched and smirked as the boy breathed harder and sweated more.

Inside his mind, he stood before a giant ugly looking demon that was several times taller than the boy stood before him*; the demon had wings on its back and held a giant axe that had smashed the room completely. "Is that all you got!" The boy yelled, body changing like his form in the real world but showed cat like eyes and charged at the creature.

The creature swung its axe at the boy but he slipped under it with ease and used his claws to keep pulling himself until he slipped underneath the demon and quickly stood. He grinned and pounced onto its back and started shredding its back like no tomorrow, the demon roared in anger and started flapping its wings and started hovering above the ground by several feet and dropped like a giant bolder. It smashed into the ground with enough force to have the boy fall off, the demon stood once again and glared at the boy, it raised its axe above its head and went to smash it where the boy was but the boy did a hand sign and a ball on a chain shot from his stomach at smashed into the demon's face.

The demon dropped its axe and roared in pain as it held it's now slightly dented face as it tried to stay on its feet. The boy took advantage and charged up the wall, using his claws to stay on the wall as he climbed higher and higher until he reached the roof and smirked, he pounced at the creature. He did a quick hand sign and threw his arm up, making a long chain with a hook come out, he swung the chain down and it slammed into the back of the demon's head, causing it to scream in anger and pain.

"How'd you like me now!" He yelled and started pulling with all his strength, making the demon move forward a bit but the demon grabbed the chain and pulled hard. The boy was sent flying towards the demon, the boy let go of the chain and was flying towards the demon's head and pulled his arms back, waited for the last second until he sent them both into the demon's eyes. The demon now blind, screaming in pain and trying to smash anything that got in its way was stamping, swinging, roaring and bleeding everywhere to try and get the boy.

The boy walked backwards and smirked as the demon was very nearly bleeding to death, the demon was getting slower and slower until it flopped to the ground and stopped breathing and energy came from its body and made him scream. When the energy stopped, the boy smirked and looked around while feeling the power soared through his body but then remembered where it came from. "Fucking demons." He says and spits on its body as his body turned back to normal and he walked up to the sword in the middle if the room, surprisingly undamaged by the fight.

The boy yanked it out of the ground and the room started to fade into darkness and he felt his body moving violently until he seemed to stop in a new surroundings. He looked around to find himself in a very dark hallway and was soon followed by the entire area shaking, he quickly moved forward until he reached some steps and climbed them quickly and went through the arch.

He stood shocked by the sight before him, there was a longer hall with windows at the end and outside was the largest creature he'd ever seen in him life. He looked back but saw no way out and slowly walked forward, looking everywhere to find an exit but found none until he reached the window and saw a stair case going down nearby and quickly went down them.

(This is my addition to this part of the story/game) He heard a heated argument going on and looked down to the ground and saw a few people in armour and robes standing the arguing. "We're out of food and I've had enough of eating the dead!" One of the men in light armour yelled

"I can't believe we ate Bob!" Another man in light armour says, spitting in disgust.

"Better dying to feed the others then dying like Malcolm." The leader said, wearing heavy armour as he looked at the man in robes next to him before looking outside to see the giant dragon like demon waiting.

"At least he died quickly!" The first man yelled.

"Yes but going out there is suicidal and we can't escape." The robed man says before looking in surprise. "Oh look, another brave explorer...if not slightly young...how in the blazes did you get here boy?" The robed man asked.

"None of your business, who the fuck are you?" The boy asked.

"Watch your language around me you little runt!" The robed man yelled, making the three other men laugh.

"This kid's funny, we're the brave Warriors of Crestfallen and we're in a bit of a predicament as you can see." The leader says.

"I don't care; I'm going out there to face it." The boy says, still feeling the power soar through his body and walks passed them and left them standing shocked.

"What the hell did that kid say!" The second man yells and quickly goes to get the kid with the others before it was too late.

The child rushed passed the entrance and came face to face with the dragon like demon and it roared in anger, making the world around them shake. The dragon raises and lifts its fist. The first man and the leader rushed out while the other two were near the entrance and watched in horror. The demon's fist slammed down near the boy and he and the others were sent flying with enough force to send them flying several dozen feet away.

The leader however smashed against the wall and every bone in his body shattered and he died quickly while the man and child flew through the doorway and crashed into the other two. The man smashed into the robed man and flew into a large boulder and were both crushed by the momentum. The other second man wasn't lucky and went flying with the child and smashed his head against a pointed rock, killing him as the boy kept skidding until his head smashed against the back wall and died.

Xxxxx

The boy in the room eyes shot open in shock and he quickly vomited his stomach contents, feeling a splitting headache as he quickly stood and turned to see a woman with long red hair like his standing there. "How far did you get Tenshi?" The older woman asked.

"I...I managed to kill several of the mindless and a demon." The boy known as Tenshi smirks. "I never realised how much more power I got from the demon compared to a mindless." He smirked.

"Oh...it seems that a soul caught hold of you and came here as well." The red haired woman smirked as she walked forward and saw a man wearing light armour, shifting in his place as he tried to move.

"Hmm...Must've been one of those Crestfallen Warriors that died at that place." Tenshi chuckled. "Might as well leave him, he won't be any bother since he's just a spirit now." The boy says as he walks away and sees the after images of people dying but has gotten used to them and pays no attention to them.

"Since that was the first demon you've managed to find and annihilated, how did you die after that? Battle wounds?" The woman asked.

"No...I was transported to another location and found a demon that looked more like a dragon than anything else...it killed me with one move." Tenshi says.

The woman raised her in interest but then realised who he faced. "Ah...you came across the Dragon God, not even I would want to face that thing head on like I know you would." The woman chuckled.

"You really do push my buttons mother." The boy says while sitting on the stairs and seeing old Blacksmith Boldwin working on something and Stockpile Thomas looking though his gear.

"How would you like to come to the real world?" The woman asked, making him look confused. "How would you like to kill the demon that took our families lives?" She asked.

"W-What?" Tenshi asked.

"The Maiden in Black is allowing you to go to the real world and bring justice to those that break through the barrier." The woman smiled. "And hopefully kill that Fox, doing so and absorbing its soul will make you practically indestructible."

"...Very well mother...I'll avenge everyone and destroy the Fox, will I be going alone?" Tenshi asked.

"Sadly yes my son...I can't enter the world without a body and mine is long gone." She said.

"When will I be leaving?" The boy asks.

"As soon as you're ready." The woman smiled. "But first you need to talk with the Maiden in Black." She informs him.

Xxxxx

Naruto was sitting under a tree, waiting for the time to pass while Sakura tried to make Sasuke pay attention to her. 'This sucks...' Naruto says to himself.

The team have been waiting for a couple of hours for Kakashi to show up and now he finally did. "Sorry I'm late, I was teaching some kids the role of living today." Kakashi did his eye smile.

"Don't bother! You're the worst role model there is!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and was surprised that Naruto was deep in thought. 'That's new...' He said to himself. "Oh Naruto..." Kakashi called sweetly.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Kakashi. "Yes Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"You're unusually quiet today...is something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? No...Just got something on my mind." Naruto replied.

Kakashi nodded. "Right, we've got a mission today." Kakashi began, getting everyone's attention. "I've managed to convince the Hokage to give us a C rank mission to escort a group of caravans to our village to trade." He says. "We'll meet at the North gate in an hour's time." Kakashi tells them before puffing into smoke.

The three went their separate ways and Naruto was left with his thoughts. 'Why am I depressed?' Naruto wondered as he kept walking, he looked around to see people with their loved ones. 'Oh...that's why...' He says to himself, believing that he won't be able to actually have someone to actually care about him other than his team, the Hokage and Iruka. 'It gets harder every year if no one will acknowledge me.'

Xxxxx

Team 7 waited by the gate and Kakashi appeared half an hour late which surprised them by the earliest time he's actually shown up. "Are you sick Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"...No...Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you're here earlier than usual." Naruto says.

"Oh, well I didn't meet any obstructions on my way here." Kakashi tells them.

"Wait! Are you telling us that you actually help people and get distracted like you tell us!" Sakura yells, Kakashi nodded in response. "I say you're lying and trying to make us think you do!" She says.

An old lady came up to Kakashi while holding a child's hand. "Hello again young man, I'll like to thank you for helping me with my shopping yesterday and I hear that you taught my grandson the ways of life." The woman smile at him and then to the boy.

"Yes I did." Kakashi chuckled.

"Thank you, and it's because of you that he wants to become a Shinobi." The old woman smiled.

"Oh, well I wish him luck." Kakashi chuckled and waved goodbye to them as they walked away, he turned to the three Genin and wanted to laugh at their expression. They stared in shock, surprise and disbelief at Kakashi with their mouths hanging wide open, so much so that an actual fly flew into Sakura's mouth and made her start spitting it out while screaming. "Since when did you think I lied?" Kakashi asked.

Xxxxx

Several hours have passed since then and they have finally arrived at their destination, nothing interesting happened on the way other then meeting a strange person in robes that covered his entire body while they were on the roads who called himself M'aiq the Liar. Naruto found him humours, Kakashi found him interesting, Sasuke didn't care while Sakura found him disturbing by the strange comments he made and could swear she saw a tail on him.

So who's the person that employed us Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"That'll be my job, you guy go and find a person called Ri'saad and give him this." Kakashi tells them and throws them a small package. "We found two jobs going to this place and thought might as well make it a joint job." Kakashi smiled and walked through the group of caravans, the three looked confused but shrugged as they went through the caravans in search of Ri'saad.

After a few minutes, they found the person they were looking for who was on a caravan with three other people in robes that covered their body entirely. "Ah, thank you, I've been waiting for this item for awhile now." The person said in a weird accent.

"No problems mate." Naruto grinned and walked away from the group.

"Has anyone noticed the increase of 'those' sort of people?" Sakura asked.

"What do mean by 'those' people?" Naruto asked.

"She means there are more people with that sort of accent and wear the same sort of clothing dumbass." Sasuke tells him.

"Really? I thought that it was some sort of new fashion." Naruto says as they walk on.

As they searched for Kakashi, they noticed a small family by a caravan talking to a dark skinned woman with a bow on her back. "Ah, I've finally found you." Kakashi says as he appears behind them.

"Did you find the leader of this group Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and we'll be moving very soon so let's take position around the four edges of the caravans so we'll be able to protect them from all angles." Kakashi said.

They nodded, Naruto moved to one corner while he could tell Sakura was going to take the one closets to Sasuke and the furthest on away from Naruto. Naruto's eyes caught something; he looked to see a reddish caravan with two people in robes, talking to someone inside the caravan, he seemed interested and decided to stay near them out of interest.

Xxxxx

A few hours passed and the sun was close to setting, Naruto walked near the two cloaked people near a reddish caravan, looking curiously as he tried to see who was inside until one of them noticed. "Hey! Go away you little runt!" The man yelled and went to reach for something but the woman nest to him stopped him.

"Don't do that Glenroy, we aren't here to attack other people, especially children that are too curious for their own good." The woman said warningly at the two.

The man called Glenroy sighed. "I'll leave him alone if he leaves us alone Captain." He said but soon got a punch in the arm by the woman.

"We need to be incognito you knucklehead." The woman said.

"I-I'm sorry." The man said quickly, looking around and only seeing Naruto was the only one that heard it. "If you go away I'll give you some cash." The man said.

Naruto perked up and grinned. "Sure." Naruto said.

The man reached into his pocket and walked over to Naruto, making slight clanking noises but Naruto paid no heed as the man gave Naruto what was in his pocket. "Here, now go away." The man said.

Naruto grinned and hurried over to the other end of the line of caravans while counting the money he received.

An hour passes and a few caravans were heading the opposite direction on the other side of the road, Naruto and Sakura paid no heed while Sasuke just stared at them as he walked. Kakashi was walking and found something odd about the caravans and the people on it. 'Are they sleeping?' Kakashi wondered, one of the caravans it a large stone on the ground and in shook the caravan, the driver slumped to the side and Kakashi had just noticed blood on his clothes and saw movement within the caravans, he quickly pulled out a kunai. "Everyone! Stand ready!" Kakashi yelled.

As soon as he said that while the caravans were side by side with the caravans, several people in red robes and dark armour rushed out of them with different weaponry and charged at the people. Everyone panicked while Sasuke jumped out of nowhere and smashed his foot against one of the attackers while Naruto and Sakura looked in shock but quickly armed themselves and attacked the people in red. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and several Naruto's poofed into existence and started attacking the attackers.

Kakashi charged and stabbed one of the attackers in the gut, the person grunted in pain and went to raise his weapon to attack but the kunai started electrocuting him, making him scream in pain before dying. The person dropped and red smoke covered the person and showed a person in red robes without armour and weapon. "What the?" Kakashi said in confusion but soon re-engaged another attacker.

Sakura was busy making sure none of the civilians were going to get hurt, Naruto was trying to make sure the enemy was occupied while Sasuke was smashing and slashing skulls here and there. Kakashi took out another attacker and was about to deal with another near him until the attacker was stabbed through the gut out the back by a blade. Kakashi looked and saw one of the cloaked people that were near the reddish caravan holding was the person that killed the attacker, he pushed the attacker off and showed he was holding a samurai blade before charging at another red robed man. "What the?" Kakashi though, he looked at the reddish caravan and saw the second cloaked person fighting off a few red cloaked attackers with a samurai sword also, the cloaked attackers were trying to kill whoever was inside it the reddish caravan.

Kakashi was then hit in the back by a club and cursed in pain as he quickly drive the kunai in his hand around and stabbed the person's neck, killing him quickly. A scream was heard at the reddish caravan, he turned to see the cloaked person being overpowered while being clubbed, slashed and stabbed to death while one of the attackers swing the caravan door open. "You'll die for our cause!" The person yelled but soon a blade went through his head and was soon kicked off, a man jumped out of the caravan with a bloody samurai sword drawn and had armour showing from the open robe.

"For the Emperor!" He yelled and started slashing away at the people that killed his companion; they were taken by surprise that there was a hidden guard within the caravan and lost two of their men before they could react, leaving only two.

The two soon started to attack the man but Naruto appeared behind them with a clone and kicked the back of their heads, making them smash head first into the ground. Naruto soon looked at the now dead woman who laid motionless on the ground and cursed for not coming sooner. "They're on the run!" One of the civilians yelled as they started making a run for it.

"And don't come back!" Sakura yelled, trying to act tough in front of Sasuke.

The two remaining men that were near the caravan quickly made a quick sweep to make sure the caravan doesn't get attacked again and finishing off any wounded or unconscious attackers. "That should be all of them." The man known as Glenroy says.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Kakashi asked, knowing that the three that were guarding the reddish caravan weren't normal people.

"That's none of your concern." The man replied.

"No Glenroy...I believe that the people deserve the right to know..." Someone with an old voice came from within the reddish caravan.

The second man checked his fallen companion and cursed as he closed her eyes before removing her sword from her hands. "May the gods allow you to pass into the heavens." He mumbles as he moved away from her and looked to see an old man step out of the caravan.

"What of Captain Renault?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Sire, she didn't make it...but we need to keep moving," The man replied.

"I know...but we need to tell them what is going on first." The old man says and looks at the people and ninja that were standing there and waiting for an answer. "I am Emperor Uriel Septim the VII, I came along with these caravans because me and my guards had to escape my country since I knew my life would be endangered and I wished to help save it before it was too late..." He says.

"Wait...Uriel Septim? The ruler of the Land of Steel and ruler of the Imperial?" Kakashi asked in surprise.

"Yes, also allied with the other Metal countries, including the Land of Iron." Uriel smiled weakly. "My family and I had a strong bond with their leaders and formed the first alliance." He says.

"So...you're a king?" Naruto asked.

Uriel turned to the boy and smiled. "Yes young one, I'm something similar to that." He chuckled. "But right now I was heading to a safe and secure place and remained undercover...or at least we believed." Uriel says grimly. "If I had known...I would have headed by myself since I don't wish for anyone's lives to be endangered because of it.

"My Lord, we needed to remain undercover and we had to blend in with the common rabble." Glenroy says.

"Yes, but I didn't wish for any bloodshed." Uriel says.

"So who and why were those people after you?" Sakura asked.

"That...I'm not sure, but in my dreams I see the world ending shortly after my death." Uriel informs them.

"Talk about a large ego." Sasuke says, losing interest.

"We won't allow that to happen." The second man says. "We of the Blades will protect the Emperor and his heirs to the death."

"I know...but I already know that all of my sons are dead..." Uriel says in a sad tone.

"What? Since when?" The man asked.

"Baurus...when you become a father you have this feeling and Captain Renault informed me that their caravan was attacked but no other word has come." Uriel says.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kakashi says.

"Yes...I knew this day was coming for some time now, I just wish there was something that would prevent this from happening." Uriel says.

"We will Sire, we just need to get you to the safe zone before we go any further." Glenroy says.

"So where are you heading?" Kakashi asked.

"We were going for the same way as these citizens until we were near your village." Uriel tells them. "If you would allow it, would you allow us to travel with you for a time? If I still risk the people, I will leave in order to keep everyone safe...I also feel I need to stay for a time." Uriel tells them.

"No problem old man! We'll make sure no one gets hurt! Believe it!" Naruto yells.

"Naruto! We could end up getting hurt or getting someone killed!" Sakura yells.

"There's already someone dead!" Naruto yells, pointing at the fallen woman. "And I don't want a nice old man getting the short end of a deal by these people!" Naruto yells at her.

Sakura was surprised by his outburst since he hardly yelled at her and was getting angry at him. "You're yelling at me!" Sakura yells and was going to punch him for that but Kakashi stopped her.

"We'll let you come along since our village doesn't like leaving people on the rough end of a deal." Kakashi says. "And it wouldn't be good on a report if we left an old man that is an Emperor to fend against his own attackers." Kakashi smiled.

"You are too kind." Uriel smiled but knew something will happen but doesn't know what.

"But seeing as you're under attack, we'll have to make a stop by an outpost to be safe." Kakashi informed them, they all agreed and quickly got the caravans moving again after leaving all the attackers bodies and taking the Captain's body with them for a proper burial.

Xxxxx

Another hour passes and they all manage to get to the outpost with only one attack by the assassins which they managed to drive away once again. They saw smoke rising from the outpost and thought it was just a couple of campfires but were very wrong once they got there.

"What the hell happened here?" Kakashi asked no one in particular since everyone was shocked that the small fort they were going to hold up in against the attackers was barely standing and the guards there laid dead among the ruins.

"It seems that they expected us to come here..." Uriel says, feeling guilty that this many died because of this unknown assassins wish to kill him.

"We can search for survivors, but right now we need to make sure you're safe first Emperor." Glenroy tells him as they quickly walked towards the small fort in the middle.

"T-This is terrible..." Sakura says in horror.

"Everyone! Park your caravans around the fort so we can protect you all while we wait for help!" Kakashi ordered them as he summoned a ninja dog.

"Hey Kakashi...what happened here?" A small animal says, looking around to see the damage.

"We're not sure Pakkun, but you're going to have to get reinforcements to this location, we've been attacked by several unknown assassins and we can't risk people's lives anymore." Kakashi says in a worried tone.

"Sure Kakashi, but where are we?" Pakkun asked.

"We're at the outpost near Weye." Kakashi tells him.

"Oh, I know now, there's another outpost about an hour's way right?" Pakkun asked.

"Yes, we can risk these people's lives anymore and will hold up here for as long as we can." Kakashi tells him as he sees Baurus guiding the caravans to surround the small fort as Uriel and Glenroy were near the entrance to the small stone keep.

"Okay, I'll be as fast as I can Kakashi." Pakkun tells him and starts running east.

Hey! There's a few wounded here!" One of the civilians yelled.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he quickly ran towards were the civilian yelled, once he got there he and saw three man that were within a ruined building that was only standing. "What happened here?" Kakashi asked.

"We're not sure...we had a strange thing happen...and then we were attacked by man in red robes." The oldest one of the three says.

"Yeah...but it was a blood bath!" A man wearing an eye patch curses in pain as he tightens his wounded leg to try and stop the bleeding.

"I've brought people that have some knowledge of medical experience." A civilian yelled as he rushed towards them with a few other people.

"Thank you, quickly take them to the fort, we'll make a quick sweep to find any enemy or anymore survivors." Kakashi says as the civilians helped the wounded.

"There may be someone in the fort...a group of our men took the civilians and wounded into the fort." The oldest of the wounded Shinobi says.

Once they got there, Glenroy was looking through the main entrance to make sure no one was there. "I don't like the looks of this...I'll go first to check things out." Glenroy says and moves forward with his blade drawn.

They watched as Glenroy walked through the hall and entered the main room, he looked left and right but only saw dead bodies littering the place, civilian and Shinobi alike. "I-It's clear." Glenroy calls back and waves them to come forth. "But it looks like no one's alive in here."

They all walked forward and were nearly sick by the sight before them. "They killed everyone because of me..." Uriel says, feeling a painful pull of his heart by the sight of women and children's bodies.

"We don't know if it was them, now after we mend the wounded, we'll clear the bodies so we can allow others to be in here, but we'll make sure they're given a proper burial." Kakashi informs them.

Half an hour passes of mending the wounded and clearing the bodies from the fort, Kakashi was about to pick up a body of a child, no more than the age of his Genin but the child moved, making him look shocked. "We've got another survivor!" Kakashi yelled, he turned the child over but there was a massive head wound on his head and the blood covered the child's face.

The civilians quickly rushed over and took the child to try and save his life and mend the wound on the child's head. Kakashi sighed and prayed that the child will be alright; he looked around and saw that most of the bodies were gone now and that it'll be alright to have everyone come in now since Baurus made them park their caravans around the fort and have been waiting patiently for them to finish. "You may enter now!" He calls, the civilians, Baurus and his Genin entered, they looked around and were frightened by the large amount of dried blood.

A few minutes pass as everyone tried to get comfortable, this was hard due to the blood, bodies and knowing something bad was going to happen sooner or later. "So what's the plan?" Naruto asked as he looked around, sniffing the air as he looked around.

"We'll hold this location until help comes, the enemy will most likely try and kill the Emperor and forget everyone else." Kakashi says while observing the area for any weaknesses or anything of use. "There's no other entrances other then the main door," He points at the said entrance. "But the gate is broken so we won't be able to hold off against the enemy unless we make a barricade."

"So? We still need people to fight and I don't think a hand full of us can hold off against several attacks." Glenroy states.

"We'll help as best as we can!" One of the wounded Shinobi yells, gaining the other two's agreement.

"Well...they can be part of the second line of defence with Sakura and Sasuke." Kakashi says.

"Wait, does that mean I'll be in the front line then?" Naruto grinned.

"No, you'll be the third line of defence which will be the final one and you'll be guarding the Emperor." Kakashi tells him. "I'll be in the front line."

"Then we'll assist you." Glenroy says. "We're the very best and we can only show our appreciation by fighting alongside you."

"Shouldn't we ask the people if they have any experience in fighting? They could delay them long enough to retaliate." Sasuke suggests.

"Any help would be appreciated." Glenroy says and heads towards the people with Kakashi.

After a few minutes they came back with a dark skinned woman that Naruto had seen with a family previously. "Not as many as we thought but we've got an archer." Kakashi chuckled.

"I'll help you anyway I can." The woman says. "I was hired to protect a family and I'll protect them this way."

"Thank you Mirisa, we'll do our best to save everyone here today." Kakashi smiled. "You'll be best suited for the second line." He informs her and they go through the plan.

Xxxxx

Half an hour later, Kakashi, Glenroy and Baurus see the men in red robes emerge from the woods and charge. "There's even more them last time..." Kakashi says, counting them as they charged.

"We fight for the Emperor!" Glenroy and Baurus yelled, throwing their robes away to show their armour (the same armour in Oblivion) and draw their blades.

The enemy soon clashed with their steel and Kakashi's Jutsu's, trying to make sure they don't break through their defence, there were too many to stop them from trying to break down the barricade but were managing to preoccupy many of them. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled and a few Kakashi's appeared in a cloud of smoke and started attacking them but some broke through the barricade.

"They've broken through!" Glenroy yelled and was about to rush to stop the small group with half a dozen assassins that managed to break through the defence but was smashed in the back of the head by an assassin and was followed by several more blows after he fell to the ground.

"Glenroy!" Baurus yelled and wished to go to him but was too preoccupied with other assassins to try and save him.

Kakashi cursed and hoped that his team will be able to stand their ground against these assassins.

Sasuke and Sakura were throwing kunai and shuriken at the ones that broke through and were charging while the injured Shinobi tried to help by throwing weapons at them. The damage they were doing wasn't much but it helped slow them down, even a dark skinned woman with the bow was trying to stop them.

They managed to get through the hall and half of them went after the civilians while the others charged towards the Emperor. "Sakura! Mirisa! Help the civilians!" He ordered as he charged at the three assassins.

Sakura nodded and went to do so as she saw the people panic and some managing to hold their own against the assassins, particularly the ones in robes. Mirisa just fired one last arrow at the ones Sasuke was charging at before going to save the others, her arrow pierced through one of the assassins throat, making him bleed and die.

The three were managing to take care of the assassins with ease while Naruto was annoyed by being the last line of defence since he liked being the first line. A noise was heard from near where Naruto was and he looked to see a section of the wall to the left sink into the wall and three robed men appeared holding weapons. "Shit! We've got people that snuck through!" Naruto yelled to the others but they were too busy to listen.

"Boy, I've seen something in you that makes me trust you, take this, I know my life will be gone soon and I need you to take this to Juaffre, they must not have the amulet." Uriel says and hands him his Amulet before performing a hand sign, Naurto's body stiffened, he couldn't move anymore and started to panic. "Don't worry...it'll be over as soon as my heart stops beating." Uriel tells him and starts walking towards the assassins.

The three assassins charged towards Naruto and Uriel, they passed the wounded who tried to stop them but couldn't reach them in time. But they soon passed near the unconscious person they found with the head injury, one of them tripped as the person reached out and grabbed his leg, the boy quickly shot up and jumped onto another's back who just noticed his companion's predicament. The person that jumped onto the assassin's back was soon biting his neck and sink in nails into what little areas the armour didn't cover, making him curse and try and throw the person off.

The last assassin was confused for a second but kept charging as fast as he could with a knife drawn to kill Uriel. Uriel raised his arms to make it a clear shot and soon the assassin plunged the knife into Uriel's heart, Uriel felt poison flowing through his body suddenly and felt death's embrace shortly after and fell to the ground. 'I hope this world won't end shortly after my death.' Uriel says to himself as a last thought.

Naruto felt his body able to move again, Naruto roared in rage and felt some of the Fox's chakra flow into his body and charged at the killer as he tried to escape. The injured person that attacked the other two soon moved his teeth towards a different location and bit hard, he soon tasted a large amount of iron tasting water and heard the man gargle as he spat up blood. The second assassin smashed his mace into the person's back, he let go as he felt his ribs crack, the man went to do it again but the person dropped and he hit his soon to be dead companion in his spine, making it a quick death and made him curse.

The killer was close to the exit and he saw his other companions see him and knew the deed was done and quickly went to escape. Baurus and Kakashi was confused by this action, they both turned to see the killer running to escape and saw Naruto jump suddenly and plunged his Fox influenced hand into the killer's back and easily cutting through it and rib out of his chest. Both Baurus and Kakashi stared in disbelief as they saw the man fall to the ground dead, Naruto pulled his hand out of him and looked totally pissed.

He turned around to see the finial assassin that came out of the wall about to kill the small person they found after coming here, he shouted and seemed to vanish for a second.

The person was trying to push themselves away on the ground from the angered assassin, he raised his mace and was about to attack, the person closed his eyes and awaited death. The assassin was soon smashed in the back of the head with enough force to sever his skull from his spine while he was thrown across the room and smashed into the wall. The person was confused for a second and opened his eyes to see the blond Naruto who turned back to normal with his hand outstretched. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked the person.

The person looked in confusion as he looked at Naruto, the light from the entrance shined into his back and made him look like an angle with his sun kissed skin and shiny blond hair. "Y-Yes..." The person said, taking his hand and noticed how soft it was. "I...I've never been better..." He says.

"That's good, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

The person looked confused, finding that he couldn't remember anything and felt his head in absolute pain, he clutched his head in pain making Naruto look worried. "I-It's Tenshi..." The person says, somehow managing to remember his name from the darkness. "T-That's all I can remember..." He said, making Naruto look worried.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Wow, I got into that more than I originally thought, but if there's anyone that's confused about the story and how Tenshi managed to get there it'll partly be explained in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and I really hope you enjoyed it. Peace out.<p> 


	2. Strange Dreams and Feelings

Sleepless D: Okay people, probably been awhile but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this. Peace out.

* * *

><p>"They're pulling back!" Kakashi yelled as he finished off the ones that tried to escape but failed.<p>

Baurus looked around, feeling very exhausted as he looked down at his fallen companion and felt sorrow. "I'm sorry Glenroy; I should've been watching your back." He says as he reached down and took his blade. "You shall be remembered by the future members for your bravery." He says, and then he wondered on why they fled the battle when they were starting to get the upper hand. 'Oh no...' Baurus says to himself before rushing inside the fort.

Sasuke sighed as he looked around in disappointment at how easy it was to kill the assassins. "They won't prove a challenge to me if they're this easy to kill." Sasuke says, looking around in a bored manner as Sakura looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Arrogance is one of man's greater weaknesses." Mirisa tells Sasuke as she retrieved her arrows from the dead before leaving towards a small group of people who looked a little relieved from the battle.

Baurus rushed passed them and quickly rushed passed Naruto and the weak Tenshi as Naruto helped him up. "Are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"...Y-Yes...No...I'm not sure..." Tenshi says in a worried voice, not sure why he can't remember anything but was mesmerised by Naruto's beauty. "You t-truly are beautiful..." He says, failing to notice the slight blood loss.

Naruto didn't know how but he blushed as he then noticed the bleeding and cursed. "You're bleeding quite a bit; I'll try and stop it." Naruto says and takes out some bandages to cover the wounds on Tenshi's back.

Tenshi nodded and wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain, wondering if it's just numbed itself or would have a later reaction to it. "T-Thank you." He smiled.

The rest of Team 7 had checked on everyone to make sure they were okay and looked to see Baurus kneeling next to the dead Emperor. "How could you let him die you dumb piece of shit!" Sakura yelled.

"He used some Jutsu that made me unable to move!" Naruto yelled back as he felt guilty and partly responsible for the old man's death.

"We best make sure Baurus will be okay." Kakashi said as he, team 7 and Tenshi walked up to the saddened Blade, they stopped a few feet away and looked at the dead body of the Emperor.

"We failed...I failed, the Blades were sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are dead..." Baurus says in a sad voice as he looked the Emperor and had a panicked look. "The Amulet! Where's the Amulet of Kings!" Baurus yelled in fear that the enemy may have taken a sacred artefact.

"I've got it!" Naruto says to him, trying to calm him down. "He gave it to me before...they killed him." Naruto says in a sad voice as he remembered how the old man died without fear.

"...Strange...He must have seen something in you to entrust you with the Amulet...even if you're just a kid...but those of the Dragon Blood can see into a person's soul and know the good from the evil." Baurus says in a surprised voice, Tenshi seemed to tense by the word Dragon but he wasn't sure why. "That Amulet can only be worn by a true heir of the Dragon Blood...but there isn't much use since they're all gone now."

"But the old man said to give it to a man called Jauffre." Naruto says as he tried to remember everything the Emperor said before he died.

"Jauffre? He said that? Why?" Baurus demanded.

"I don't know." Replied Naruto, wondering who the person was.

"Then it must be important to give it to the Grandmaster of my order." Baurus says as he looked around at the people who were more or less shaken up by the attack. "I won't accompany you since I have to look after the Emperor's body until further notice...you'll have to go to Weynon Priory, that's the last place he was said to be. We were going to move him there temporary and move on...but I guess we won't be doing that..." He said.

"Weynon Priory? I thought that was just a place for monks of Talos." Kakashi said in surprise.

"Talos?" Tenshi questioned.

"Some god that used to be a man." Sakura said, remembering their lesson on people's other religions in the academy.

"So he should be there?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, you know of the place?" Baurus asked, slightly curious on how he knew of a quiet place like that.

"It's one of the places where the Hokage said would be protected under our order since they're just at our border and look after...the second breed should they require rest..." Kakashi said as he made sure not to mention the other kind of people, knowing many people could resort to what the Hokage said as racisms and beatings unless they're with trusted people.

"I see..." Baurus said, knowing of the different races of humankind already as everyone was confused. "I wish you the best and may Talos guide you."

Kakashi nodded and looked at his team. "We're going to clear the place out so the people can wait here until help arrives...I'm going to see what happened here before we got here...everyone clear the bodies." Kakashi ordered his Genin.

"Okay..." The Genin said in a displeased tone as they didn't like the thought of clearing out the bodies.

Kakashi wondered over to the wounded ninja as they were in pain from their wounds. "Okay, can you tell me what happened here?" Kakashi asked.

The three men looked at Kakashi. "Alright, this is what happened."

**A few hours previously **(Flashback)

It was like any normal day, a few carts and people wondered through the fort. "This is the most boring job in the world." One of the Shinobi on the small wooden wall says to the other next to him.

"It could be worse..." The Shinobi next to him says.

Suddenly the area around them seemed to darken; there was an unusual amount of energy within the air and the temperature seemed to rise.

"What the hell is going on?" The first one asked.

A small explosion happened behind them, everyone that was at the outpost turned in shock and surprise that an explosion happened in the middle of the outpost. They saw someone fly out of the smoke and crashed into the ground and laid motionless on the ground. "Holy crap! Are we under attack!" Someone yelled and rushed towards the person as the ones on lookout we searching the outskirts but saw nothing but a large caravan heading towards them but didn't pay it much heed.

"Are you alright!" The first one that got to the person asked and went to check for a pulse but found none. "H-He's gone..." The man says.

Suddenly the 'dead' person rose up suddenly while breathing heavily; this mad the people around him jump in surprise but soon went to check on him. "Hey kid? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" They asked.

"W-What? Where am I?" The boy asked.

"You're in a safe place kid." One of them said.

The boy stood up. "Hey kid, I wouldn't be standing if I was you." Another man says.

"Shut the fuck up." The kid replies, holding his head as he looked around the strangely bright world. "Where's Kurama!" He ordered.

"Who? I've never heard of that person." The first one says.

"...Hold on...The Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox." The boy then said, making their eyes widen in surprise.

"How the hell does he know?" One of the whispered.

"Where is he?" The boy asked, soon he eyed a caravan that had just entered the outpost. "Why is there a demonic presence in that?" He said in confusion but then looks around to smell more demonic presence in several people in robes.

"Now!" One of the robed people yelled and was suddenly surrounded by a red smoke and had armour and a black mace in his hand, he quickly smashed the mace into a Chuunin's head, knocking him out as several others transformed into similar outfits. "No one escapes alive!" The robbed person yelled and charged as several other men jumped out of the caravan, ready to kill everyone in the outpost.

"We're under attack!" One of the ninja yelled as they began to try and defend the civilians.

The boy's cursed as his nails grew and charged at the attackers, he slashed his nails across the chest of an attacker and managed to cut through the armour. "Fuck! Kill that kid-" The attacker yelled but the boy launched himself and smashed his leg against the person's head, snapping the person's neck by the force of it.

"Too easy." The boy mumbled as he felt the soul from the dead person go inside him, he looked around to see five attackers surrounding him. "Well...the more the better." The boy chuckled.

The battle rained for several minutes but it was a losing battle for the ninja stationed there, it was a surprise attack and the enemy had number. The boy was doing alright in his fight, which is until he was pushed towards the enemy caravan and one of the attackers quickly used a fire Jutsu, the boy dodged it but it hit the caravan and it exploded rather powerfully. The boy was sent flying and skidded across the ground, he grunts in pain and was about to get up but one of the attackers smashed the mace against the boy's head and saw a large amount of blood escape his head and believed him dead. The attackers finished off their original attack and dragged away their dead, only a few people managed to survive but couldn't do anything because of their wounds.

(End flashback)

"Sounds like you've had a tough time." Kakashi says as he believed the attackers were the assassins they were dealing with, they were in smaller numbers and they saw it coming so they were able to hold them off.

"Yeah...looks like those Genin are nearly done." The oldest one of the three said as the Genin threw the last of the assassins bodies outside in a large pile, they then saw Glenroy and carried his body indoors and settled the body near Baurus, he thanked them as he tried to think of the reasons anyone wanted to kill the Emperor.

"Hey! Ninja of the Hidden Leaf!" Someone called; they all looked to see one of the robed people that Kakashi believed to be a woman standing near the entrance, Kakashi hurried over as he expected the worse. "I believe you comrades in arm come." The robed woman said as several people were charging towards the outpost with a dog leading them.

"Yeah, I believe you're right." Kakashi sighed as he walked back inside and saw Tenshi still watching Naruto and was surprised by the way he was watching Naruto.

'I hardly see that look anymore.' Kakashi chuckled as he thought that and the reinforcements finally arrived, if not a little too late, Kakashi informed them on what had happened and the group nodded as they quickly secured the area and made sure the travellers are safe and secure. "Team 7, it's time to leave now." Kakashi called and the three Genin appeared by his side.

"C-Can I come w-with you?" Tenshi asked in a scared voice, only feeling safe around Naruto and didn't want him to leave.

"Sure, of course you can!" Naruto smirked and gave the thumbs up.

Kakashi sighed as Naruto just did that but he was curious to how and why the boy was here. "Fine then...but you best get your wounds tended to before we leave." Kakashi informs the boy and gained a nod.

"A-Alright then..." He said and Naruto led him towards a medical ninja near the wounded.

Several minutes pass and all the major wounds that Tenshi had was managed, this surprised the medical ninja that he was healing that quickly for a child. "We're ready to go!" Naruto yelled and the team started leaving the rest of the ninja to take care of.

Xxxxx

An hour later and the group see a man covered in armour sitting on a carcass of a sabre-toothed tiger and two other tigers, the group are curious to what happened and stopped to look at the large man. "W-What happened here?" Sakura asked.

"I hoped for a glorious death...but these beasts weren't strong enough to give me that." The armoured man said in a deep voice, making the young ones know he wasn't from around here. "Will you give me an honourable death?" The big man said.

"But we're just kids!" Sakura said in shock. "And why do you want to die!" Sakura asked in shock that anyone wanted to die.

"It's his belief." Kakashi says in a tired voice. "And this could cause trouble ahead if any of us do this you know?" Kakashi said to the man.

"It is my time and my clan know what I seek, none will come to avenge me for I am a warrior past his age...I just want a glorious death so my god will welcome me from battle and not shun me for dying of old age." The man said.

"Which god would wish for death?" Sakura asked, knowing all of the gods because of their lessons on them.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few seconds...I just need to talk to this guy." Kakashi says

The four looked in curiosity but did as Kakashi ordered, they walked for a few minutes after losing sight of Kakashi until he appeared, and looking a little more tired than usual.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Kakashi had to do something that he wanted to keep secret.

"Nothing...just granted him a place to where he should go." Kakashi said in a tired tone as he wiped a bit of blood from his hand to a tissue. 'Clearing up after every one of these 'people' can be a bother.' Kakashi says to himself.

He then looked at a passerby who wore a little bit of armour and robes, muttering about. 'Where that bastard is that dared me to get a bandit helmet for 10000 gold coins.'

Kakashi sighed as he recognised the accent and hoped he returned to his homelands without too much trouble.

Xxxxx

It was night-time now and Team 7 was getting tired from their journey. "I need...to rest..." Sakura complained as her sore feet didn't want to go any further.

"There's a small village over that ridge, we can rest there." Kakashi said and looked at the others to see how they're doing; Sasuke was looking a little tired but tried to look like nothing can bother him. Naruto wasn't feeling tired since his stamina was out of this world, he was surprised that Tenshi wasn't exhausted, he didn't seem to mind the long tourney and wondered how he was able to travel easily with his wounds.

A few minutes pass and they see a pleasant enough village, they walked towards it in search of the in and Sakura noticed the name of the village just hug near the border of it. "...Rorikstead? I've never heard of this place before." Sakura says.

"Well this is just a farming village, nothing used to grow here but the owner managed to make the area able to grow." Kakashi said as they entered and saw the inn. "Time to eat and rest I think." Kakashi chuckled as he wanted to have some sleep.

The group entered the inn and it was surprisingly full for a farm village, the group wondered to the counter that the inn keeper was at as he filled up a mug with mead. "Welcome to the Frostfruit Inn, what do you want?" The innkeeper said in a tired tone.

"We're wondering if you had any rooms available." Kakashi said as he looked around.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of rooms...I take it you'll be wanting a family room." The man said as he looked at the small group.

"Well..." Kakashi began and looked at his Genin. "I'm not sure if I want to stay in the same room as them." Kakashi chuckled.

"It'll be cheaper and safer to have the family room...trust me." The man said as he looked at the group.

Kakashi was slightly confused and looked around but saw no threat from the other people, other than a man cursing someone stealing his goat and gave it to a giant and two cloaked men in the corner. "Alright, we'll have the family room and maybe some dinner." Kakashi says to the man as he paid for the rooms.

"Go wait at a table and I'll come around when I'm ready." The man said as he went to another table to give the mug of mead to a man.

Team 7 and Tenshi went to a table and waited. "So this seems like a nice place to stay." Kakashi smiled as he looked at the younger ones. 'I feel as though I stick out...' Kakashi says to himself.

"Yeah...I wonder if they have ramen..." Naruto says as he looked at the man from the next table that was looking at Kakashi curiously.

'I hope I get to sleep next to Sasuke.' Sakura thinks to herself and blushed because of it, strangely enough; Tenshi was having a similar thought but with someone else in mind.

"Excuse me, are you an adventurer?" The man next to their table asks Kakashi, they look to see a tall man wearing green.

"Um...No...I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf." Kakashi says as the man seemed to be even more interested.

"So you lived an adventurous life right?" He asked.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Erik and I'm bored of my life here as a farmer, I want to be an adventurer." Erik said, imagining how his life would be like as an adventurer. "But my father says I can't, he says he needs me to stay on the farm and work, he said he may let me but he can't afford the armour, could you speak to him? He's the innkeeper." He asked him.

"Well I don't know...an adventurer's life can be a little dangerous-" Kakashi began but Naruto spoke up.

"No problem, we'll let you live your dream." Naruto smirked and gained another sigh from Kakashi.

"Thank you." Erik smiled and went back to his table.

"You've really got to let me do the talking Naruto." Kakashi says to the blond ninja.

"Yeah dumbass!" Sakura yelled.

"Bitch." Tenshi mumbled under his breath as Sasuke just glared at everyone.

"He wants to live his dream! It's like asking me not to become Hokage!" Naruto yelled as he saw the innkeeper walking towards them.

"Alright, what do you want to eat?" The innkeeper asked.

"You should let your son become an adventurer!" Naruto yelled right out in the open.

The innkeeper looked at Naruto in confusions. "The world is a dangerous place, I don't want him getting hurt, or worse." He replied. "He doesn't even have armour, I'll have to save up for it."

Naruto thought for a second and looked at Erik who was trying not to listen in on the conversation, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his frog wallet. "I'll pay for it then." Naruto says and empties out most of his money into his hand and gave it to the innkeeper. 'Looks like I may go hungry for awhile.' Naruto says but wants Erik to live his dream.

"You would do that for my son? I'm moved by you compassion...I'll go with him to the village to get the stuff he needs." The innkeeper said in a happy tone of voice. "I think he'll want you to tell him yourself, right now what do you wish to eat?" The innkeeper asked with a smile.

They asked for what they wanted and he left immediately to cook them up, Erik saw his father leave and went up to Team 7. "So what did he say?"

"He said yes." Naruto smiled as the rest of his team were shocked that Naruto did that when they knew he hardly had any money.

"Oh thank you! I'm very excited, I hope you'll come back to visit and pay me a visit." Erik smiled in excitement. "Thank you all!"

"Yeah, you can thank Naruto since he's the one that paid for you to become an adventurer." Kakashi tells him and gained a surprise.

"I...Thank you; I won't forget your charity." Erik said and went to finish his work off.

Xxx

Team 7 had finished their meals and were inside their room, Naruto was laying on the floor in a sleeping bag as Kakashi, Sakura and Tenshi was on single beds. Sasuke laid on another sleeping bag nearby and everyone was asleep now but Naruto and Tenshi, Naruto was awake because he was feeling alone again and Tenshi wasn't sure how to sleep since it feels like he's never done so before.

'I hate it at night.' Naruto says to himself as he tried to get comfortable, he puts his hand in his pocket to feel the Amulet the Emperor gave him before dying, he sighed sadly as he thought about what he could have done. After several minutes he was laying on his side and was close to falling asleep but suddenly felt a warm presence next to him. He was confused for a second but soon felt comfortable as the presence wrapped their arms around Naruto; he enjoyed the feeling and fell asleep quicker as the person fell asleep shortly after.

Xxxxx

Naruto groaned as he found the floor harder than it was a little while ago; he heard a distant roaring but thought that was someone snoring. He rolled over but the ground suddenly shook violently, he shot up in fright and saw a red dragon flying into the air and was shocked by the sight. "Where the fuck am I!" Naruto yelled as he got up but tripped over something, he looked to see Tenshi looking confused as Naruto as he laid in the stone floor.

"How did we get here?" Tenshi asked as he got up and stared at the dragon as it roars in a language they didn't recognise. "What did he say?" Tenshi asked as it flew away.

"No clue." Naruto says as he looked around and saw a giant gate behind them and that they were on a bridge covered in bodies and a large castle at the other end. "Looks like we missed the fun." Naruto says and begins walking towards the castle.

"Wait up!" Tenshi yelled as he quickly followed Naruto and realised that Naruto was only wearing his trousers and blushed as he looked at his flawless tanned skin.

"Think anyone's in there?" Naruto asked as he looked around but saw nothing but dead bodies, he then saw movement up ahead and bent down to pull out a kunai but realised he hasn't got his weapon pouch. "Crap!" Naruto cursed and slowly went forward as Tenshi followed close behind.

Suddenly two things rushed out from behind a wooden wall and charge towards Naruto and Tenshi, Tenshi seemed to get the thought of Dregling for some reason and Naruto thought they looked a little creepy. "I think they're not happy to see us!" Tenshi says as he quickly backs away, Naruto smirked as one of them jumped towards Naruto to do a flying swing but Naruto ducked under it and launched himself at the second one. The Dregling was taken by surprise as Naruto smashed his fist into the creature's head; it toppled to the ground and stayed there as the first one turned around to attack Naruto while his back was turned. "Naruto! Behind you!" Tenshi yelled.

Naruto spun around and saw the Dregling charging towards Naruto, the Dregling launched its blade at Naruto but he managed to grab its wrist to stop the blade a few inches from his face. The Dregling looked annoyed as it tried to drive it the rest of it into Naruto's face, Naruto used his strength and launched the Dregling over the bridge as it plummeted to its death. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Naruto says but felt confused as he felt power enter his body.

"You're great; you killed them without any trouble." Tenshi admired Naruto.

"Yeah...well I think something happened after I killed them...I feel better, great actually." Naruto says and looks towards the castle. "Should we go to the castle?" Naruto asked.

"Well I think there's bound to be one person in there that could help." Tenshi says and walks up to Naruto.

"Alright...We'll have to run there, I wouldn't want that dragon coming out of nowhere and eat us." Naruto says and gains a nod from Tenshi; they looked ahead and charged at surprising speed towards the castle gate, more Dreglings appeared behind rubble and a ruined cart. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and several Naruto appeared and began attacking the Dreglings.

They were close to the main gate to the castle, every time the clones managed to kill one of the Dreglings Naruto felt power enter his system. Even more Dreglings rushed towards the two and Naruto summoned more Shadow clones to attack them. "What now!" Tenshi yelled as they were close to the wall.

Naruto grabbed Tenshi's hand and sped towards the wall. "Run up the wall!" Naruto yelled and they both rushed up the wall, Tenshi quickly lost his footing but Naruto held on tight to Tenshi's hand and kept on going.

Naruto lifted Tenshi and managed to carry him bridal style and quickly tried to rush up the wall quickly but was finding it hard to keep moving with the extra weight. Naruto cursed as he kept getting sudden hits from power for an unknown reason and it made it tricky to keep the chakra to his feet constant. "Keep going!" Tenshi yelled as they made it two thirds the way up the wall.

Naruto finally lost his footing and started to fall. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled but Tenshi seemed to black out as they began to fall.

Tenshi shot his hand towards the top and a large chain with a hook on it shot out of the palm of his hand, the hook managed to attach itself to a catapult that was at the very top of it and it stopped their fall. They did however hit the wall hard and Tenshi nearly lost the chain, Tenshi twisted his hand and the chain started pulling them up towards the top rather quickly as Naruto held onto Tenshi in fear of falling again.

The two managed to reach the top and the chain went back inside of Tenshi and he came back to the real world with a large migraine. "W-What happened?" Tenshi asked, feeling exhausted and looked around to see that they're at the top now.

"I have no clue...but you did something cool." Naruto chuckled as he felt the last of the Dreglings being killed by his clones as they dispersed.

"W-What?" Tenshi looked confused but Naruto said no more as he thought he blacked out like he did sometimes when he was younger and was surrounded by wounded civilians that were attacking him beforehand. "Were are we going to go now?" Tenshi asked but Naruto sure as hell didn't want to climb down.

"Let's try and find a staircase to take us down to the inner area." Naruto suggests and helps Tenshi back onto his feet.

They walked down the walkway, hiding behind the catapults to make sure there wasn't any unknown enemy they weren't aware of, this continued until they saw a man in black armour and blue eyes. "Crap...you think he's a friendly?" Naruto asked.

Tenshi looked and felt the dark aura coming from it and didn't like the feeling of it. "No, he's an enemy." Tenshi informs Naruto who nodded.

"You stay here then while I go deal with him." Naruto says and sees the wall in front of the blue eyed man destroyed and got an idea.

Naruto casually walked out and headed straight towards the Blue Eye Knight, the Knight looked at Naruto and quickly pulled out his sword and readied to attack Naruto. Naruto stood before the Knight and smirked, the Knight charged at Naruto and began swinging its sword at Naruto, trying to sever Naruto in half.

Naruto smirked as he easily dodged the Knight's attacks as they were slow and a little reckless; Naruto ducked under one of the attacks and swung his leg at the Knight. The Knight saw it coming and lifted its shield to block the attack and made Naruto's leg hurt when it connected with it, he quickly rolled away and started rubbing his leg in pain.

The Knight seemed to chuckle as it thought it had the upper hand and charged at Naruto to impale him with his sword but Naruto quickly dodged to the left. The Knight quickly skidded to a stop and was only a few inches away from the edge, Naruto quickly reacted and tackled the Knight hard, this sent both of them plummeting towards the ground but Naruto quickly used the Knight as a land base to jump back towards the wall. Naruto only managed to grab hold of the edge and quickly tried to pull himself up, Tenshi quickly rushed over to Naruto and pulled him up.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he breathed heavily and watched the Knight hit the ground hard, a split second later; Naruto felt a large amount of power enter his body and her shivered by the power he felt from it. "That...felt...good..." Naruto shivered as he stood up with Tenshi, they walked towards the exit that the Knight was guarding and walking into it.

They looked to the left to see a stairway that leads down and began walking down it, they looked down to see a level below the one they're on and saw a man in armour on a ledge where several Dregling looking at him. "I think he's human." Tenshi said as he felt no demonic presence in the man.

Naruto nodded and jumped down to the ledge the man was on and Tenshi quickly followed, the armoured man looked at the two in surprise. "That was a bold jump! A surprise indeed!" The man yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, we're not sure how we got here or what's going on." Naruto said and gained a nod from Tenshi.

"Well if you don't know then how would I?" (I'm not going to do thy and thou crap) "But I'll say what I can if you fend off these Dreglings since you made it this far!" The armoured man yelled and drew his sword.

"Alright..." Naruto says and looks down at the Dreglings in slight annoyance. "Stay here Tenshi." Naruto says and jumps down as he did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled and several dozen Naruto's appeared and dog piled the group of Dreglings, they tried to escape but Naruto was doing all you can think of to kill them with his bare hands.

"What magic is this?" The armoured man yelled.

"It's just a Jutsu." Tenshi says as Naruto quickly wiped out the creatures and exploded into smoke, leaving the real one standing.

The man and Tenshi jumped down and the man walked up to Naruto. "My thanks for your brave rescue. I am Ostrava of Boletaria. Accept this as a token of my gratitude. Now, I must go. There is something for me to take care of." Ostrava says and hands Naruto a telescope which he just looked confusingly at it.

"Thanks..." Naruto says and looks at Tenshi who shrugged. "We better get going to try and find out why we're here." Naruto says.

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and the two were deep within the castle and killed their fair share of creatures, they've seemed to get stronger every time they kill one of the creatures but aren't sure why. They've reached a bridge with a lot of the enemy on it and weren't too sure how to handle it. "T-This may be a little tricky." Tenshi says, finding killing these creatures easy for some reason and rather skilful according to Naruto.

"Well...I can use Shadow Clones to take them out." Naruto said as he breathed heavily, despite getting stronger each time doesn't help his chakra control.

"S-Sure, but a-are you going to be alright?" Tenshi asked but they suddenly heard a distant roar and saw the Red dragon fly towards the bridge and stopped near it and breathed fire across the bridge and burned away most of the enemy on it.

"...That made it easier." Naruto said as the fire was slowly going away and left burnt dead Dreglings on the path. "Let's move!" Naruto yelled and rushed across the bridge with Tenshi following close behind.

They heard another roar which was heading their way; Naruto looked to see the Red dragon heading straight towards them and felt a large amount of fear by the sight. "Naruto!" Tenshi yelled.

"I know!" Naruto yelled and the two quickened their speed to avoid the dragon heading towards them, the dragon breathed fire on the end that they were and was heading straight towards them. "Move that arse!" Naruto yelled.

"Then move your ass!" Tenshi yelled as he was right behind Naruto and was trying to get pass him.

The two of the finally reached the end and saw an entrance to the building before them and used all their strength to dive through the doorway and only getting burnt slightly as they rolled down the stairs and hit a wooden object. But that was mostly Naruto hitting that as Tenshi patted the small fires out that was on the both of them. "That hurt..." Naruto breathed heavily.

"W-Well...at least...we're safe." Tenshi says as he smiled at Naruto and looked at the wooden object to realise it was a leaver. "I think...we'll have...to pull that..." Tenshi says as he gets up.

Naruto looked and shrugged his shoulders. "Might as well." Naruto says and goes to pull it, when it's pulled, a large amount of noise is heard and the two weren't sure what it opened. "Well...that was time well spent." Naruto says and begins to walk down the corridor; Tenshi shrugged and went with Naruto.

Xxxxx

Several minutes pass and they killed several creatures and found themselves back where they started on the bridge, they looked around and noticed the main entrance was open. "Think we should go through there?" Naruto asked.

"I think...we have to...call it a feeling." Tenshi said and rushed inside.

Naruto quickly followed and the two stared in slight shock at a giant black blob that had spikes and shields around its body. "Now that's an ugly bastard." Naruto comments and suddenly a spear shot out of it and went to impale Naruto but he quickly dodged it.

Naruto cursed as several more spears shot towards Naruto and Tenshi, they both kept diving out of the way until they got behind the pillars near the edge of the walls. "N-Naruto! Are you a-alright!" Tenshi yelled, fearing the worse as he looked around the pillar to see the black shielded blob coming towards them.

"Yeah, but I want to know what the fuck that is!" Naruto yelled as he looked around to see the thing shot a spear and it just grazed his cheek. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled in shock as it nearly impaled him through the face.

"What N-Naruto!" Tenshi yelled, scared that Naruto got hurt.

"That bastard thing just cut my face!" Naruto yelled as he looked around it again but more carefully and cursed as he saw the shielded blob closer then he originally thought, it was right behind Tenshi and he hadn't realised it. "Tenshi! Get moving!" Naruto yelled and went to get him away.

"What?" Tenshi asks and looked behind and cursed as he saw the demon blob coming around the pillar and saw that its spears around its body were aiming towards him.

Tenshi quickly tried to run away but tripped over his own feet, he grew scared as the demon got closer and shot a spear at Tenshi. Naruto grabbed Tenshi by the collar and threw him away but got hit through the shoulder by the spear and was embedded into the wall, he screamed in pain and Tenshi stared in horror. "That hurts like fuck!" Naruto roared in pain but saw that the demon moving towards him. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he was sucked into the demon blob.

"Naruto!" Tenshi yelled in horror and quickly stood up, his mind quickly went blank and a dark aura surrounded him. "You should never anger me demon!" Tenshi roared and charged towards the demon at blinding speed.

He hit it hard and went straight through it, making some of the shields on it go flying as he landed against the wall, his nails grew and his cheeks gained whisker marks. **"You're going down!"** Tenshi roared and charged towards the demon again, the demon tried to stop him by sending spears towards Tenshi but he dodged them and tore several shields off with a powerful swing. **"Suffer!"** Tenshi roared.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and was confused as he could see nothing, he tried to move but found it hard to move but he could feel pain in his shoulder. **'You're weak mortal!'** A dark voice said inside his head. **'I've killed mortals that were stronger then you!'** It said.

'Who the fuck are you!" Naruto yelled, getting annoyed by this unknown voice.

'**I am the Nine Tailed Fox! Your god and your master!'** The voice roared.

'What? Why are you talking to me right now?" Naruto asked.

'**Because you're too weak to survive long in this thing.'** The Nine Tailed Fox said in an annoyed voice. **'You're being digested as we speak.'**

Naruto was confused but realised he was feeling a strange burning sensation. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as he quickly tried to move his hands to do a hand sign but couldn't because of his wound. 'Crap...' He says to himself.

'**You're weak mortal, but I don't wish to die right now so count yourself lucky.'** The Fox says in its deep annoyed voice.

Naruto felt a large amount chakra go through his body; his wound on his shoulder was healing rapidly and he felt his strength increasing rapidly. "Time for some killing!" Naruto yelled and managed to do a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Xxxxx

The demon was shooting several spears at Tenshi; he knew that the demon was very pissed off at him attacking it. **"That all you got!"** Tenshi yelled but then a spear caught him, it only caught him by his shirt and kept him pinned to the wall. **"Well shit..."** Tenshi mumbled as he tried to rip his shirt off.

The demon was moving towards Tenshi as quickly as it could but it seemed to stop suddenly and rapidly grow, it kept growing until it reached a dangerous size and exploded. Several dozen Naruto's flew out covered in black goo and one of its many shields crashed into Tenshi, knocking him out in the process as all the clones dispersed. "That's gross!" Naruto yells as he sniffed himself and tried to not throw up, Naruto then suddenly felt an absurd amount of power. "Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he felt more powerful yet felt more drained by it, Naruto looked to see Tenshi hanging from the wall. "Tenshi!" Naruto yelled and rushed over to him.

Naruto shook Tenshi to try and wake him up, the long red haired boy woke up and groaned in pain and looked at Naruto and smiled. "...Naruto? Oh I'm glad you're okay Naruto..." He smiled and went to hug but found that he was still attached to the wall by a spear.

"Hold on Tenshi." Naruto says and goes to pull the spear out, after a minute he manages to yank it out, Tenshi thanked him and the two began looking around and saw a sword amongst the rubble, goo and spears. "Why do I have the urge to touch that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know..." Tenshi says as he feels the urge to touch it as well, Naruto walked up to it and had his hand hover the sword cautiously before grabbing it. The world around them seemed to crumble and fade into darkness and they felt their bodies moving violently until they seemed to stop in new surroundings. They didn't get long to look around as saw a giant room and a woman in black, the room blanked away and it felt as though they were travelling faster than they could tell and saw a bright light heading their way.

Xxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes to the room he was originally sleeping in and was confused. 'Was it just a dream?' Naruto wondered as he moved slightly and felt something holding onto him, he was confused but it felt nice and closed his eyes again.

"There's something sweet yet wrong with this sight." Kakashi's voice was heard. "And it looks like Sasuke didn't get to sleep alone as well." He chuckled.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kakashi looking at him and behind him as he lay on the floor. "What are you doing Sakura! Get off me!" Sasuke yelled and a sad Sakura was heard.

Naruto sat up and looked next to him to see Tenshi laying next to him with his arms still around him, he was confused by this but shrugged it off as he got up and found his body rather stiff. Tenshi yawned and got up as well, he looked around to see Naruto trying to get rid of the pain in his muscles, Kakashi reading his book and Sasuke was yelling at Sakura. "Have a nice sleep?" Kakashi asked Tenshi.

"Y-Yeah." Tenshi smiled and got up, finding his body stiff and a large hole in his black shirt and was confused, he wasn't the only one to be confused.

"I don't recall that hole there last night." Kakashi says while Naruto looked a little scared.

"Right everyone, we're going to have breakfast but first I think Tenshi needs a new shirt...or at least something to cover that up." Kakashi says.

"He can have my jacket." Naruto says as he quickly throws his jacket at Tenshi before putting on his black T-shirt and left the room.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke was a little confused by the way Naruto asked, Tenshi blushed as he put on Naruto's jacket, he sniffed the collar a little as he walked out of the room with Kakashi following behind him. "Sasuke~" Sakura called, he just quickly grabbed his jacket and fled the room.

Xxxxx

Several hours later and the group could see the entrance to the Hidden Leaf village. "We're finally home!" Naruto cheered as he hurried over to the entrance.

"Did you enjoy your little journey?" Kakashi asked Tenshi.

"Y-Yeah." Tenshi chuckled as he watched Naruto rush towards the gate. "W-What's it like a-at your village?" He asked.

"It's very nice there, I'm sure you'll love it there." Sakura tells him.

"Hn." Sasuke says, not really caring about the village.

"Man of a thousand words." Kakashi chuckled. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your time there...here now." Kakashi chuckled even more as they reached the gates.

Kakashi informed the gate guards of their companion and signed them in. "This village looks lovely." Tenshi smiled

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf village, I hope you'll find a place here to call home." Naruto smiled at Tenshi who blushed, nodding as they walked towards the Hokage's tower to report the mission with Sasuke and Sakura following.

"Hold on team!" Kakashi calls to them, they all look towards their Sensei. "You lot can go and show Tenshi around while I go and report our mission...and Naruto." Kakashi called and gestured him to come over to him.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and was curious to why he wanted to talk with him. "What is it Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to do two things, one if to keep your hands on the Amulet and don't lose it; the second is to keep Tenshi with you at all times." Kakashi told Naruto and gained a nod from Naruto.

"Sure, no problem Kakashi Sensei." Naruto smiles and gives him the thumbs up.

"Thanks Naruto." Kakashi chuckled and poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Alright! It's lunch time so let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto yelled and gained a sigh from his other two teammates but gained a smile from Tenshi and followed Naruto.

Xxxxx

Kakashi appeared inside the Hokage tower and was just outside the Council chambers and heard an argument going on inside and opened the door. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to think about the trade!" The Third Hokage said in anger, the man in front of his had a large sack and had aggressive body language, it was hard to tell since he was in robes and armour.

"I'll be waiting by my boathouse...should you change your mind." The man said in a strange accent.

Kakashi recognised the accent yet again and wondered why he had a boathouse, the man walked out and Kakashi was left alone with the Hokage and trusted Shinobi and council members. "What was that about?" Kakashi asked.

"That person is called Deekus...he tends to sell questionable merchandise and has been trying to sell to us again." The Hokage said as he rubbed his neck in pain. "It's alright goods but I think he salvages most of the stuff from wreaked ships." Sarutobi said in annoyance.

"Then why is he still walking around?" Kakashi asked, knowing that counts as stealing from the original owner that was going to sell it.

"Because there isn't any proof and we've heard a rumour that could cause trouble and deal with it at the same time." Sarutobi said and gained several displeased looks. "The Dark Brotherhood want him dead so we're keeping our men away...otherwise we could end up like last time we tried to interfere." The Hokage says, remembering how the Forth's student Rin and several others were killed, trying to protect the Brotherhood's target and failed.

"I can understand Sarutobi's argument." Danzo agreed which surprised everyone. "But we could've gotten valuable items of the half breed and gained a healthy profit...maybe even take the items off him and do the Brotherhood a favour." Danzo whispered the last part.

"So how was your mission?" Sarutobi asked, taking note that it took longer than expected.

"The D Rank mission was success so we've got more trade coming in...But the C Rank was a party success." Kakashi said in an uneasy tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarutobi asked in a confused tone.

Kakashi told them what had happened and the Steel Country's leader being assassinated, this left some people in shock. "This is bad...we allied with them only a few months ago, and now it seems that their growing country has now probably gone into chaos. And if that's true...then their Land and all of its surrounding allies may become drastic and accuse anyone they believe to be involved...Do you have the Amulet with you?" The old man demanded.

"Naruto still has it, the Emperor entrusted it to him and Naruto wishes to have it brought to a man called Jauffre, he'll know what to do with it apparently." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi thought about this for a few minutes. "You can go now...I need to discuss this to the rest of the council." He said, this made Kakashi nodded and left the Hokage; he wondered what he should do now and began reading from his favourite novel.

Xxxxx

Team 7 and Tenshi were inside Naruto's favourite place in the whole world, Naruto was now eating his fifth bowl of ramen as the others were still on their first bowl. "Y-You really enjoy ramen..." Tenshi said in slight surprise, remembering last night that Naruto ordered the same thing but only had one due to him giving his money away, so a man could live his dream.

"Yeah! Ramen is the best thing ever made!" Naruto chuckled and went onto his sixth bowl.

"Yeah...When he sweats he smells of ramen..." Sakura said in a slightly disturbed tone.

Tenshi nodded and looked around the shop and saw a few a few people eating ramen quite happily, one was wearing robes and seemed to be eating it rather strange. He shrugged it off since he wasn't sure how people would usually eat; he was already trying his best with his chopsticks and discovered that he was a fast learner. 'I feel like I'm home in this village.' Tenshi smiled as he slurped up the rest of his ramen before noticing the bandages were still around his body. 'Shouldn't I still be in pain?' Tenshi wondered and removed some of the bandages and saw no scars or wounds left.

"So where do you want to go Tenshi?" Sakura asked the long red haired boy, thinking that his hair was very nice and wondered how he got it that long and kept it looking good.

"I'm not sure, whatever you think I'll like." Tenshi smiled.

"Great! I know just the place!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his tenth bowl.

"This better not be that Porn Shop again." Sakura warned as she clenched her fist.

"Sasuke asked me to get him something!" Naruto yelled, tired that he keeps telling her that he asked Naruto to get something and got caught by Sakura and was beaten up because of it.

Sasuke smirked as he knew Sakura didn't believe him and was glad since he didn't want anyone to know what he was in to. "Stop lying!" Sakura yelled and smashed her fist into Naruto's face.

"Could you now fight in our store and do that to our favourite costumer!" Teuchi yelled and gained an upset and agreeing nod from Ayame and Tenshi.

"S-Sorry..." Sakura said to them and looked down at Naruto as he nursed his bleeding nose.

"A-Are you alright N-Naruto?" Tenshi asked as he went to Naruto and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm a fast healer." Naruto says, smiling as Tenshi helped him up and was checking his nose to be sure it was okay and blushed a little, it was hard to tell since half his face was red by the hit. "So I'll take you to this great place, you'll love it." Naruto smiled and took Tenshi's hand. "I'll pay you tomorrow old man." Naruto smiled.

"Sure Naruto, I'll put it on the tab." Teuchi says as he writes down on Naruto's long tab. 'If he ever pays this in full, I could retire early.' Teuchi chuckled but was happy that Naruto would pay when he could for his tab.

Sasuke and Sakura paid for their meals and followed Naruto.

Xxxxx

An hour passes and the group was standing on top of the Hokage Monument. "Wow...I've looked at these all my life yet I've never actually been up here to look at the view..." Sakura says in amazement at being able to see the entire Hidden Leaf village.

"Yeah, I used to come up here to hide." Naruto sighed as he looked down at the strangely smaller village.

"Hide?" Tenshi asked, taking his eyes off the view to look at Naruto.

"Yeah, whenever I got in trouble, people were angry at me for no reason or if I manage to get away from the villages during my birthday." Naruto says, remembering the painful past.

"Why were people after you during your birthday...don't tell me you did something bad every time it's your birthday?" Sakura says in a dark voice.

"No, they used to beat me up while I lived alone as far as I remember...I think I was six when I got my first beating and that was right after I woke up." Naruto says and gained a horrified look from Tenshi and Sakura, Sasuke just looked at Naruto and didn't care much since he didn't see his family die in front of his eyes.

"W-Why would they do that?" Tenshi and Sakura asked at the same time.

Naruto was about to tell them of the Nine Tailed Fox but realised it could make them look differently at him and stayed quiet for a few seconds. "I-I don't know..." Naruto says as he looked down at the village and loathed some of them but wanted them to acknowledge him in a positive way.

Naruto felt someone wrap his arms around him from behind, he was confused since this is probably the first time someone's actually hugged him by their own knowledge. But Naruto wasn't sure about last night since he was almost asleep so he couldn't be sure, he looked behind to see a lot of red hair. "A-At least y-you have us..." Tenshi whispers.

Sakura wasn't sure what to think but was glad that she wasn't the one hugging Naruto deep down, but she would've done if Tenshi didn't do it first. 'Why would the villagers do that to Naruto?' Sakura wondered of a second but then looked at Sasuke and had hearts in her eyes, Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he tried to ignore her.

Naruto smiled as he held onto Tenshi's arms as he held him, he was enjoying the feeling of being held and didn't want it to end. 'What's this feeling?' Naruto wondered as he looked far away from the village and smiled.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Right, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and keep on reading, please review and read my other stories if you wish. Peace out.<p> 


	3. Feeling the Love and Pain

Sleepless D: Very tired of doing stories, but I hope everyone will read and enjoy this and please review. Peace out.

* * *

><p>It was later in the day and Tenshi was staying close to Naruto, smiling as he walked next to him with Sasuke and Sakura walked near them and was confused by Tenshi's behaviour towards Naruto. They've all spent time looking around the village's attractions and he's been staying close to Naruto's side the entire time, Sakura kept on getting reminded on how she used to follow Sasuke around.<p>

"So what a-are we going t-to now?" Tenshi asked, looking at Naruto with a smile.

Naruto looked blankly at Tenshi. "I don't know...we've done everything I can think of." Naruto says looking at his teammates who shrugged also.

"Well it's getting late now; you best get going home." Someone said behind them, they all looked to see Kakashi walking up behind them.

"When the hell did you get here!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"I just got here." Kakashi chuckled, but he's been following them for most of the day, observing Tenshi and making sure Naruto didn't lose the Amulet.

Naruto looked at the sky and it was nearly dark. "Well, it's time for ramen." Naruto cheered and gained glares from Sasuke and Sakura while Tenshi chuckled.

"You should really eat more than ramen Naruto." Kakashi says, putting his book away.

Naruto shrugged. "I love ramen." Naruto says.

"Um...where am I going to stay?" Tenshi asked, remembering he didn't know where he was going to stay and knew it was going to be dark soon.

They just realised that they hadn't thought of where Tenshi was going to stay. "You can stay at my place." Kakashi says.

"W-Well...thanks but I'll r-rather s-stay with N-Naruto." Tenshi blushed.

They all looked at him in surprise. "Really? I've never had anyone want to live with me before." Naruto smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, raising his visible eyebrow at Tenshi.

"Y-Yes." Tenshi smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and they knew that Naruto wasn't the cleanest person in the world, but then again he didn't seem to mind sleeping next to Naruto for god knows how long. "Alright then! You can stay at my place!" Naruto yelled and summoned several Shadow Clones and had them rush off, they looked confused by Naruto's actions.

"Why did you do that?" Sakura asked, finding Naruto's wasting chakra annoying.

"Just getting a few things ready." Naruto smiled and started walking again. "It's time for dinner!" Naruto yelled in delight before marching down the street.

They all just looked at him in confusion but chuckled shortly and followed him, telling that he wasn't heading for the ramen shop.

Xxxxx

Hours have passed and Team 7 said goodbye to Naruto and Tenshi, Naruto and Tenshi walked up the stairs, Naruto was excited since this would be the first time since anyone's stayed at his place. They made it to Naruto's door and he opened it to find Naruto's apartment clean, it is cleaner than it's ever been and Naruto smiled as his clones did great work. "You have a lovely home Naruto." Tenshi smiled.

Naruto yawned and walked towards his fridge and opened it. "Milk?" Naruto asked and took out a carton of milk and held it in front of Tenshi.

Tenshi raised an eyebrow and took it, he smelled it and could tell it was alright, he looked around and saw no glass, and he just drank from the carton and passed it back to Naruto. Naruto smiled and drank from the carton also; Tenshi smiled and blushed slightly and then looked at his clock and saw that it very late. "W-We best get going t-to bed soon." Tenshi says, looking around and sees a bed and a sleeping bag on the floor. "Well I'll see you in the morning." He smiled and went to go sleep on the sleeping bag.

"Oh no, you can have the bed, you're the first person to stay with me." Naruto says, gesturing for him to go into his bed.

Tenshi blushed and thanked Naruto and hugged Naruto. "Thank you." He said, Naruto smiled and hugged him back, enjoying the feeling of being hugged every time.

Tenshi let go but didn't really wanted to keep holding onto him, Naruto smiled and took his trousers off and laid in his sleeping bag, watching Tenshi as he took of Naruto's jacket, his shirt and went inside his bed. 'What's this feeling?' Naruto wonders as Tenshi turned off the lamp on Naruto's bedside.

They remained in the dark for several minutes, wondering what they were feeling towards each other, they were slowly drifting off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Naruto opened his eyes and was in a very dark room on a very hard, grouse feeling floor. "What the fuck?" Naruto wondered and shot up, not noticing his eyes going slightly red and his vision becoming much better in the dark.

"Naruto, is that y-you?" Tenshi's voice was heard; Naruto looked and saw him looking towards Naruto's voice with his arms out.

"Yeah, why are we back here?" Naruto asked him, looking around to recognise the place from the other night.

"I don't know." Tenshi informs him, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

"Any idea on where we should go?" Naruto asked Tenshi and grabbed his shoulder to make sure he knew he was close.

Tenshi smelled the air and looked back to where the large door was, but that was closed and he gained a bad feeling in his gut. "I think we've got to go down there...since it's the only way and the only place that smells so bad to go."

"Alright...really wish I had my pouch." Naruto chuckled and walked towards the exit with Tenshi and down a long corridor.

After a minute, they reach a large room with some lighting, but it seemed like the darkness was trying to swallow it up, a sound came from the dark and they both saw a few small black blobs with a shield and spear attached to it.

"...I get the sudden urge to make them suffer." Naruto says open-mindedly.

"I'm with you." Tenshi chuckled and charge towards the shielded demon and smashed his fist into the shield and made a large dent.

Naruto chuckled and sprinted towards another shielded demon, the one he charged at shot a spear towards him, but Naruto easily dodged it and sent his fist forward, smashing straight through the demon. Naruto crashed into the wall behind it and was covered in black slime, he looked to see Tenshi ripping the shield off the demon and caused it to die, Tenshi quickly moved the shield to his right and a spear smashed into it.

Naruto growled when the demon attacked Tenshi and launched himself towards it; the demon had another spear come out of its body and thrusts it towards Naruto. He however managed to avoid it by luck and grabbed the spear, ripping it from the it's body as he flew past, he started skidding to a stop and stabbed the spear into the ground, causing him to swing around and head towards the demon again. He tore the spear from the ground and quickly sent the tip towards the demon's back and managed to stab through its shield from the force, but not by much since half the head only got through.

The demon became a black puddle with its shield still attached to the spear Naruto was holding; he smirked and thought on how cool he looked doing that, wishing Sasuke was here so he could shove it in his face. Tenshi had seen the entire thing and stared in admiration to how skilfully Naruto pulled that off, he dropped the shield he was still holding and was about to congratulate Naruto, another spear shot out from behind a pillar. The spear shot past Naruto's head, causing a large gash on his cheek, making Naruto curse loudly and stumbled backwards, Tenshi felt anger rush through his body and his nails grew.

Naruto grew angry as well, quickly spinning around with the spear in hand and launched the shield at the end of it towards the demon before hitting the ground. Tenshi charged around the pillar and the demon's shield was smashed by the shield Naruto threw, denting it largely as Tenshi launched himself at the demon. His stabbed his hand through the dented part of the shield, tearing through it into its core, killing it quickly and sank into a pile of goo.

The two breathed heavily and smirked as they got themselves presentable again, Naruto felt his cheek and cursed when he realised how big it was. "Are you going to be alright Naruto?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled at Tenshi.

Tenshi smiled in return and was about to go to him but felt a presence, he was confused since it wasn't a demon and looked left, down a dark corridor and began heading down it. Naruto was confused and quickly followed, after a minute they reach a large metal gate, Naruto was confused by this.

Suddenly someone appeared on the other end of the gate; they recognised the man and were surprised that he was here. "Hello! You yonder! Over here! It's me, Ostrava!" He whispers loudly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked and Tenshi wondered the same thing, wondering how he got through since Naruto guessed he was more talk then skilful.

"Never mind that, I am again surrounded by evil warriors. Could you, perhaps, help me one last time?" Ostrava asked in a hopeful voice.

Tenshi sighed and looked at the gate, it looked old but he knew that it'll take too long to rip the gate down before the evil warriors got to him because of the noise. "It'll be tough...will you be able to hold out against them?" Naruto asked, knowing what Tenshi was thinking.

"I do not know, but you can go around and clear them out from the far end, if it pleases you." Ostrava told them.

"Could be easier, don't you think?" Naruto asked Tenshi.

"Yeah..." He replied.

"Great, the Lord's Path is just down yonder, but be warned; it has become a feeding ground for flying dragons. Have your wits about you." Ostrava informed them before hiding back into the shadows.

"...Fucking bastard!" Naruto cursed and looked up to see the ledge to the higher floor that the other path they were close to led, they both jumped up and landed easily and were nearly blinded when they saw light. "Looks like the place..."

"Yeah..." Tenshi squints, walking toward the light and soon found themselves on a pathway on a wall, in the distance; they saw burnt corpses close by. "Shit..." Tenshi says, trying to block the smell of their bodies.

They began walking and passed the bodies and barricades, getting the feeling that they were being watched, Tenshi looked back and suddenly felt fear as he saw the large Red Dragon heading towards them. Naruto looked back at Tenshi and saw what he was looking at and felt the same fear. "Run!" Naruto yelled and began running with Tenshi.

They were running as fast as they could, hearing the Red Dragon breathing fire and smashing through the barricades. They quickly and managed to dive through the door to the guard tower, narrowly dodging the fire and breathed hard.

They both got up and looked at each other; they knew that it would be a harder journey if the Red Dragon remained; they both got up and dusted themselves off. "So what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"...Ever killed a dragon?" Tenshi asked, feeling slightly nervous by the thought of fighting a dragon, but seemed to gain a sudden flash of facing a giant creature, reminding him of something of a dragon.

"Of course not...but there's a first for everything." Naruto says, looking to the right and saw a door that lead outside, he looked at Tenshi and nodded in that directions, Tenshi looked and nodded. The two began walking towards the exit. The two found themselves on a staircase that lead to the top of the guard tower, the other one led to the bottom, the two heard rushed footsteps coming from upstairs. They looked and cursed as a man with a pike leapt towards them, spear first, Naruto pushed Tenshi back inside and stepped out of the way, grabbing the spear and keeping the pike man in the air. "You're dead!" Naruto yelled in anger and threw the man behind him, over the ledge and making him plummet to his death.

Tenshi walked back outside and saw that it was safe; he sighed and looked back upstairs to see if they were any more, he smelled the air and could tell there was a couple more upstairs. "Should we kill the dragon?" Tenshi asked.

Naruto seemed to blank out, feeling the urge to kill the dragon because of the Kyuubi, he smirked and began walking up the stairs; Tenshi followed him up the stairs. They turned a corner and a man with an axe standing on the top of the stairs; he saw them and quickly charged to kill them.

Tenshi stepped ahead of Naruto and launched himself towards the attacker, smashing the person in the chest and made him fly with shocking speed and fly far and fall to his death. Naruto chuckled when he saw Tenshi's strength; the two began chuckling and quickly made their way to the top.

They looked around and saw two more enemies at the far end of the roof; the two had crossbows and quickly aimed at the two. Naruto and Tenshi were about to react, but the Red Dragon landed on the guard tower, crushing one of the enemy, the other one quickly pointed its crossbow at it and fired at the Red Dragon. It didn't appreciate being shot at and caught the person with its mouth, swinging violently from side to side before letting go of it and sending it flying.

The dragon then turned its attention to Naruto and Tenshi, gaining a little sweat from them both as the dragon began to take a deep breath. The two cursed and quickly jumped high into the air as the dragon breathed fire, narrowly avoiding the flames as it burned the roof quickly.

Tenshi felt rage go through his body and he quickly swung his arm, making a glowing hook appeared and embedded itself in the dragon's jaw. The dragon roared in anger and quickly took off, with Tenshi still attached, the force nearly dislocated Tanshi's shoulder as he flew away with the dragon. Naruto was shocked by this and called out his name, he began to head back to the guard tower's floor, and he looked to see that the floor was smoking hot still. He summoned a Shadow Clone and it threw him to a part of the roof that wasn't affected by the fire, sighing slightly, he looked back and saw the dragon trying to get Tenshi off it.

Worry started to go through his mind as they were too far for him to do anything; he wished he knew some sort of long ranged Jutsu. The dragon began to fly back around, heading towards the castle and smashed its back against the walls of it, in the hopes to dislodge Tenshi or his hook. Naruto began to feel anger going through his system, slowly flooding his system with the Kyuubi's chakra and gaining the early signs of the Kyuubi with his eyes and nails.

The dragon hit its back against the walls again, managing to hit Tenshi with the rubble that flew off the castle, causing small scratches and a few fractures to happen on Tenshi. Naruto saw this and his rage tripled, he jumped onto the partly damaged wall when he saw the dragon heading his way, he crouched and waited until the time was right.

The dragon headed towards Naruto, smirking a fox like grin before launching himself at the dragon, and the dragon opened its mouth to breathe fire. It breathed fire and it engulfed Naruto, after a few seconds, Naruto emerged from the fire with his fest held back, bad burns and his clothes on fire and quickly smashed his fist on the top of its snout. The power that Naruto delivered caused the dragon to crash into the wall's walkway, causing it collapse and Tenshi to smash into the dragon's backside and lost the chakra chain.

Naruto fell and landed on the walkway, looking back and saw the dragon struggling to get out of the wall, Naruto thought that there must be a secret route inside the wall. He then remembered Ostrava and his eyes widened slightly, remembering that he was in there, he began to run towards the dragon and suddenly flames shot out of the openings around the hole. "...Shit!" Naruto yelled and charges towards it, grabbing a sword as he charges at it.

Naruto jumped high and stabbed the sword into the dragon's back; it roared in anger and ripped itself from the wall, taking off into the air and Naruto holding onto the sword's hilt. It flew higher and higher into the air, Tenshi was back on his feet, having a large headache by smashing into Dragon's arse. He stumbled a little and fell into the giant hole that the dragon caused, he landed on the floor and screamed in shock and pain since the floor was still red hot, he jumped high and quickly landed back on the walkway.

He breathed easily and was slightly confused, he seemed to black out for a few minutes and looked around, wondering where Naruto and the dragon was. He looked up and saw slightly surprised to see the dragon flying high into the sky, he looked around in the hope that Naruto was nearby.

Xxx

The dragon was flying higher and higher into the sky, making the air get thinner and thinner, the dragon didn't pay much attention while Naruto was going a little blue. Naruto tried to think of a plan quickly, but that was a little difficult since he hardly had any air and was freezing cold right now, he looked at its wings. He quickly grabbed hold as best as he could and tried to remove the sword, he just managed and nearly fell off, he took the best breath that he could manage and jumped, managing to stab into its wing. The dragon roared and began to dive, causing a lot of air resistance and pushing Naruto backwards, but he held on tight and suddenly, the sword sliced through its wing and caused it to roar in pain.

It's lost its flight and started plummeting, Naruto cursed as its tail swung around as it spun and turned, trying to slow its descent but failing. Naruto grabbed hold of the dragon's tail and started moving forward, trying to stop his face from making weird faces as the wind blew hard against his face. He looked as best as he could at the wall which they were now heading away from, he cursed and started dragging himself so he could be as close as he could to jumping towards it.

The dragon sees Naruto and sends its claw towards him, Naruto saw this and quickly sent his blade at its claw, stabbing through it and made the dragon roar. Naruto left the sword and quickly jumped away from the dragon, he tried his best to direct his way to the wall, but he could tell that he was going to have trouble since he's falling from a great height and at a great speed.

Naruto saw the wall getting closer, he quickly did a hand sign and summoned a Shadow Clone, and he quickly placed his feet on the clone and jumped off him, managing to slow his descent, but was still falling. He summoned another clone and did the same thing, slowly making his descent slower as he repeated himself as he made his way towards the wall.

Xxx

Tenshi began to worry as he's searched everywhere, but he couldn't sense him anywhere, he did find Ostrava, a little shaken and hiding behind a burnt down barricade. He had thanked him and decided to stay guard there, but Tenshi could tell the dragon scared the hell out of him.

Tenshi felt worry at the thought of Naruto and leaned against the wall, outside the guard tower and tried to sense Naruto again, after a minute, he had finally felt Naruto's chakra and tried to determine where he was. A sudden crash came in front of him and he opened his eyes in surprise, seeing a large cloud of smoke surrounded a small crater and Naruto role out of it and smashed into the wall. "...That hurt..." Naruto says while slowly getting up.

"Naruto!" Tenshi yelled, rushing over and tackling Naruto into a hug from behind.

Naruto screamed in pain as his back clicked loudly, making his screaming lessen and replaced by relief. "...That did the trick." Naruto says aloud, Tenshi dropped him as he was a little concerned.

"Sorry Naruto! Are you alright?" Tenshi asked, checking Naruto for any more injuries.

"Yeah, you straightened my back up." Naruto assures him, twisting his back and clicking his back a bit more. "I think we've got to get moving, before any more dragons show up." He says but seeing something in the distance, he looks outside the wall and sees the Red Dragon crash into the ground.

A few seconds later, Naruto and Tenshi feel an absurd amount of power; the both held their heads in pain and surprise, chakra raised in their systems rapidly and they soon got used to it. They looked at each other in a confused look at each other; they shrugged it off since it seemed to get stronger rapidly every time they kill something big and ugly.

They stretched and began running down the pathway, towards the castle, wondering how long it would take and how many enemy they are going to run into.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passed and the two were breathing heavily, having killed several guards and were taking a breather. "I still wonder what the hell this place is." Naruto says and looks around.

"I know what you mean...rather bloody here." Tenshi says and chuckles, sensing a large amount of power coming from within the castle.

"Shall we try and get to where ever we need to be?" Naruto asks.

Tenshi grew nervous, not sure what the creature he's feeling is. "Yeah...might as well..." Tenshi says.

Xxxxx

After a couple of minutes, they both pushed a large gate open and wondered into a courtyard, they walked forward until they see a towering suit of armour. The armour moved and slammed its feet and giant shield into the ground, moving towards them.

They looked around and saw several crossbowmen showed themselves from and aimed for them, the two looked at each other, feeling confused, excited and scared. They looked at each other and nodded, they did a quick game of rock, paper, and scissors.

Naruto smirked as he won the match. "I'll go for bigfoot." Naruto points at the Tower Knight.

"Alright then, I'll stop these guys from shooting you." Tenshi says and they both see the crossbowmen fired their bolts at them; they both quickly dodged the attacks. Tenshi rushed pass the Knight and rushed up the stairs, heading towards the higher levels to kill the crossbowmen.

Naruto quickly did his signature hand sign, summoning several dozen Shadow clones; they charged towards the Knight, half of them jumped high into the air. The Knight swung its shield around and smashed against the Naruto's that jumped high, sending the ones that didn't get hit to fly higher into the air by the force of the swing.

The other Shadow clones rushed around its feet, punching its feet with his bare fists, hurting him slightly but causing small dents. The Knight smashed its foot onto a couple of Shadow clones, sending a few more flying by the force, the other clones kept trying to avoid the attacks and cause some sort of damage.

Naruto watched as his clones fighting, gaining a small headache as he gained their experience, not sure how but kept summoning more Shadow clones to attack. The Knight seemed to get angrier as green gas escaped from his ankle; it slammed its shield into the ground, sending great force around it and sending most of clones away and become dismissed.

Naruto gained a large headache over that, he stumbled backwards and held onto the wall that was nearby, Naruto tried to stay focused, but the large amount of power he gained from the dragon and everything he killed in this world, has made it harder now. He wasn't sure why it was now acting now, but right now, he was sensing that the Knight had some sort of demonic presence from it. **'Kill it; kill it like everything you have in this world.'** A dark voice came from inside his head, it seemed familiar to him, wondering where from.

Something above catches his eyes; he looks to see the Knight launching one of the last Shadow clones towards him at shocking speed, Naruto tried to dodge, but was hit by it. The two smashed through the stone wall, causing a small explosion and smoke to cover the hole, all the Shadow clones dispelled and the Knight stood there.

Up on the walls, a crossbowman was attached to a chakra chain was swung around, swinging towards the Knight and hit its head; it turned towards the end of the chain and saw Tenshi, looking pissed off. It pulled back its spear and thrusts towards him, causing an energy blast came from it, heading straight towards Tenshi. Tenshi jumped off the wall quickly as the blast hit the wall, causing a small explosion, Tenshi landed on his feet gracefully and looked at the Knight, blood lust in his eyes when he was what the Knight did to Naruto.

"You'll suffer!" Tenshi yelled, summoning all the power he gathered from today from his kills, managing to use it to its full potential, unlike Naruto who lost focus because of it, Tenshi didn't question how he's able to control it. Small spear like objects seemed to appear all around his body, glowing by the sheer power inside them, one of the spears shot out of his chest, shooting pass the Knight's feet and stabbed into the wall behind. The chain pulled Tenshi at shocking speed, he didn't even touch the ground, the other spears shot out of his body, stabbing into the Knight from the front and shortly after he passed his legs, its back.

The chain that was inside the wall vanished and Tenshi spun around, all the chains on his body moved to the centre of his chest, the Knight turned to see Tenshi beginning to pull the chains. The Knight tried to pull away, making Tenshi move a little, but the power that was going through Tenshi was increasing as he pulled the chains, moving the Knight that weighed several tones.

The two were in a powerful tug of war, which Tenshi was slowly winning; green gas was escaping from the Knight's wounds, making it weaker as the fight went on. "Will you just die!" Tenshi roared and pulled with all his strength, sending the Knight to fall to its knees, sending a small earthquake before it began to fall on its face and caused a larger one.

The Knight seemed to struggling to get up again, Tenshi's chakra chains disappeared and smirked as it struggled. A chakra ball and chain came out of his palm and he gripped onto the chain hard, he quickly started spinning the chain, making it spin like a mace, slowly building up its speed.

The Knight was managing to get back up slowly, Tenshi just smirked and swung the ball faster, and causing a high pitched whistling noise, soon being nothing but a blur. When the Knight was half way up, he quickly spun around and the chain lengthened and the ball skims the wall, making it crack by the force of it. Tenshi made the chain longer and aimed it towards the Knight's head, it hit and caused a giant hole to appear by the impact, causing it to shoot green gas to escape and tumble towards the ground.

Tenshi breathed hard as he saw the Knight hit the floor and seemed to disintegrated rapidly until nothing remained, Tenshi cursed loudly as its power went straight through him. He collapsed and his body seemed to slowly alter, becoming redder, his nails grew sharp and his long hair went wild, he stood up and slowly walked towards where the Knight was, a green sword was in its place. He grabbed hold of it and began to pull rapidly at it, making it rip out of the ground and the world around turned black.

Xxxxx

Tenshi felt his body shake rapidly, he shot up and opened his eyes and looked around, sweating rapidly, he saw that he was inside Naruto's apartment once again and sighed in relief. 'It was just a dream.' Tenshi thought, he looked outside and saw that it was morning and whipped the sweat from him forehead.

He looked down and smiled when he saw Naruto laying on his sleeping bag, rather strangely positioned since his face was on the floor, his arse nearly touching the back of his head. Tenshi shrugged and got up, dressing up quickly and began looking through the cupboards, finding nothing to eat but ramen.

"Naruto? Naruto? You don't have much to eat." Tenshi says and shakes Naruto gently, pushing Naruto so he lay on his back; he looked at Naruto and was in shock. "Naruto!" He yelled, his nose was broken, several large bumps on his head and his arm was pointing the wrong way.

Xxxxx

A few hours had passed and Naruto was back on his feet, nearly back to normal but he had a black eye, his arm was wrapped up since it was dislocated and fractured his skull. Naruto was fortunate to be able to heal rapidly; he wasn't sure what happened since he just went to sleep and resembled what used to happen whenever he walked into the lady's changing rooms.

"I really don't know what happened." Naruto says as he left the hospital.

"I believe you Naruto." Tenshi smiles and pats Naruto on the arm, making him curse and Tenshi fuss over him.

They walked for several minutes, just talking until a shrieking sound came from behind them. "Naruto! You're fucking late for our team meeting! Even Kakashi was there before you!" They both turned to see Sakura in the air with her fist pulled back, she was about to punch Naruto but Tenshi quickly push Naruto out of the way and dived away. Sakura's fist hit the ground and caused a small crater from the impact; Sakura glared at Tenshi for saving Naruto and then looked at Naruto, anger suddenly going to confusion. "What the hell happened to you? You better not have tried to go into the lady's changing rooms again!" Sakura yelled.

"I didn't! I'm not sure how I got this! I woke up like this!" Naruto yelled, gaining a glare from Sakura.

"You lying bastard! You're worse than Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and went to punch him.

Tenshi grabbed Sakura's wrist and glared at her. "It's true, we went to bed at the same time, I woke up and found him like that this morning, trust me when I say I'm a light sleeper." Tenshi informs her, his eyes turning into slits for a second before going back to normal.

Sakura felt a shiver up her spine, never experiencing fear like this, even Zabuza caused less fear then this. "O-Okay." Sakura whimpers, fist going limp.

Naruto also gained a shiver, no one had ever stopped him getting punched by Sakura, and Tenshi managed to do it so cool like, much better then Sasuke would, if Naruto did think that, right now he was just playing the looking good part. 'Wow, no one's ever made Sakura scared and made me feel excited like this before.' Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Hey there guys." A new voice came from behind; they looked to see Kakashi and Sasuke standing there. "Naruto...you've put me in a bad mood since I'm not the last one to show up." Kakashi tells him, making them all look confusingly towards him.

"Wouldn't that mean you're purposefully late, even though you're not lying about the excuses?" Naruto asked.

"You're starting to get brighter Naruto." Kakashi chuckled. "Now I needed to see you today because I have something to announce..." Kakashi pauses for a few seconds to make it seem more dramatic, since he didn't get to use his 'I'm late' excuse today.

"Just tell us already." Sasuke glares at him, getting annoyed about being dragged around to find Naruto.

"I'm allowing you all to participate in the Chuunin exams." Kakashi smiled, all of them stood there for a few seconds, standing in silence.

"Wahoo!" Naruto cheered and jumped on Tenshi who caught him and laughed, Sakura was excited and Sasuke smirked.

"Now you should only go if you really want to, any of you that wish to participate should go to the academy at room 301 by 4PM tomorrow." Kakashi informs them.

"Um...What do I do?" Tenshi asked.

Kakashi looked at him and chuckled before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, this just made Tenshi sweat a little as Naruto wrapped his arm around him. "Come on Tenshi! I think a celebration is needed!" Naruto yells and wonders away with Tenshi while Sasuke and Sakura follow them.

"We're not going to go to Ichiraku's, are we Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying to hold onto Sasuke's hand, but he moved them away from her.

"Umm...no...We're...going to...I don't fucking know...it's either train or relax." Naruto says, never really having a social life, other than pranks, eating and training , so he never knew what social life's are, other than seeing other people live their lives.

Sakura sighed. "We better not do anything metal, but I think that we can have fun somewhere." Sakura says and starts thinking of things to do.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and knew it's going to be a pain if she starts working hard on trying to plan something that involves them. He quickly hid away while they walked away, a few minutes later and Sakura noticed this and cursed, not wanting to stay with Naruto or Tenshi because she disapproves of them and walks away. Naruto and Tenshi were talking too much to notice this and were automatically walking home.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Tenshi were at his home now, leaning against a wall on his bed, Naruto forgot all about his teammates and was enjoying telling Tenshi on how he fought against Haku and Zabuza, it was a little exaggerated, but nearly true. "I thought Sasuke died and I lost it, I nearly killed Haku because of it." Naruto tells him, having that is one of the saddest memories he had.

Tenshi held onto Naruto's hand, feeling like he was right there and hoped Naruto wouldn't suffer from anything like that again. "I wish I was there with you Naruto, you're too wonderful to suffer like that...even though Sasuke does act mean on more than one occasion..." Tenshi says, looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's probably the nicest thing that someone my age has ever said." Naruto smiled and squeezed his hand in a thankful way.

Tenshi blushed and looked at Naruto, getting strong urges and kept looking at Naruto in a mesmerising way, Tenshi looked down when he noticed what he was doing. But when he looked up again, he couldn't take it anymore, he licked his lips and suddenly launched himself towards Naruto and captured his lips. Naruto sat there, slightly shocked as Tenshi kissed him, even though it was another guy, he was enjoying the sensation since this is his second kiss. The first being stolen from Sasuke and he hated it since it was his rival, but deep down he enjoyed it since it was basically the first time that has ever happened to him.

Naruto's arms snaked around Tenshi and pulled him closer against him, gaining a moan from him as Naruto deepened the kiss, enjoying that Naruto is loving it as much as he was. Tenshi was quietly undoing Naruto's trousers, deepening the kiss; Naruto slid his tongue into Tenshi's mouth, enjoying the taste of him. Tenshi moans even more, playing with Naruto's tongue with his own, not noticing the slight saliva going down his chin as their kiss deepened even more if that was possible.

Tenshi had managed to undo Naruto's trousers and started stroking the tip of Naruto's half erect penis, smirking inwardly as Naruto groaned. Tenshi pulled Naruto's trousers down a little more to expose Naruto's member, Tenshi broke the kiss, much to each other's displeasure but Naruto looked down and saw Tenshi moving towards his member and grew surprised by this. 'Fuck me, this is really happening...' Naruto thought.

Tenshi stopped a few inches away from Naruto's penis, looking in admiration at his erect member and gave a lustful smell, enjoying his scent before licking the tip. Naruto jolted of excitement, feeling the sudden wet and warm sensation on his member, Tenshi smirked at this and wrapped his lips around Naruto's head and gave a slight suck. 'Mm...Naruto tastes great..." Tenshi says to himself and moved his hand into his own trousers and stroked his own erect penis.

Naruto groaned and placed his left hand on top of Tenshi's head as he began to take more of Naruto into his mouth, Naruto's right hand grabbed his bed's headboard and he dug his nails into it. Naruto looked down and loved the look of Tenshi's long, red hair, but he enjoyed the sensation he was getting as Tenshi moved his head up and down. "Fucking hell...keep going..." Naruto says, feeling Tenshi's tongue moving.

Tenshi gained an interesting flavour near Naruto's tip, he realised that it was pre-cum and licked up as much as he could, making Naruto groan even more. Naruto began having deep breathes, his nails digging deeper into his headboard, not noticing that his nails grew longer and sharper, but he was trying to make Tenshi continue his sucking by moving his head.

Tenshi repeated him movements and grew faster, also jerking himself off faster as it continued, Naruto's breathes became even more breathless and move Tenshi's head faster. Tenshi's mouth felt so warm as did Naruto's member, Tenshi was getting very turned on and moved his hand around his penis even faster, feeling himself coming closer to climax.

Naruto made one last moan and then climaxed into Tenshi's mouth, causing Tenshi to also climax over Naruto's sheets and his hand. Tenshi coughed a little as Naruto's semen seemed a little too much, forcing itself down his throat, once he stopped cuming, Tenshi moved back and tried to swallow as much as he could. Once done, Tenshi looked at Naruto with love in his eyes, he looked down and saw the mess he did to Naruto's sheets and his own hand. "I better clean this up..." Tenshi blushed and was about to stand up but Naruto grabbed his hand, Tenshi looked and his member stiffened as he felt Naruto lick his cum covered hand and smile.

"Thanks...I...really loved that..." Naruto smiled and looked at the clock and cursed, not realising that so much time has passed. "We better go to sleep...I don't do well if I don't sleep early...and we're needed tomorrow." Naruto says, not wanting to stop, but it was probably best.

"Yeah...Alright..." Tenshi says and pulls the sheets away and lays down, bringing a confused Naruto to lay next to him, Tenshi held onto Naruto and threw the sheets over them before turning the lights out and remained holding onto Naruto.

Naruto smiled and held onto Tenshi, loving being held onto to and looked at Tenshi through the dark, kissing his forehead and heard Tenshi moan. 'This is great...what is this feeling?' Naruto wondered, but tiredness from what they did a couple of minutes ago kicked in an fell unconscious.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Tenshi opened their eyes and they were laying on a stone floor, in a large, open courtyard, they looked at each other and noticed they were holding each other on the floor and smiled to each other. They stood up and brushed themselves off from any dirt that was on them, they looked around and recognised that they were in the court yard where the giant knight was. They looked around but saw no knight and were a little confused to where the body disappeared to, they held each other's hand and wondered towards a large, metal door.

As they both approached, it swung open and a fat man wearing posh clothing stood there, holding a Crescent Axe, he looked at them and bowed before standing straight and jogging away weirdly. Naruto and Tenshi suppressed a laugh and quickly and quietly followed him, sensing danger as they moved on, going down the only pathway and saw no one there.

They both hurried down the path and saw several bodies littering the path once they reached the only corner, they were slightly sickened at the sight of bodies in a bloody water fountain. They heard grows and quickly saw two dogs before them, they charged towards them and pounced, Naruto jumped quickly and sent a spinning kick at one, smashing into its skull and sent it flying. Tenshi just stood there, as the dog neared him, he pulled his right arm back and focused chakra into his hand, making his nails sharpen and stabbed it through the dog's neck, killing it.

They took a quick breath and saw a long staircase beyond the water fountain, they quickly hurried towards them and run up them, they suddenly heard a burning explosion. They both looked up the stairs and saw a flaming object explode and balls of fire came crashing down the stairs, they cursed loudly, Tenshi jumped to the left where he knew he'd be safe behind a wall. Naruto didn't think of that and did a quick jump over the flaming balls, landing safely on the other side, but get cautious as he saw four men run up the stairs in front of him.

He looked further up the stairs and showed a gate with the posh looking man standing there, the men ran through and the posh man waved his hand and the gate fell down. Naruto cringed when he saw the gate landed on the last man that was about to run through and blood shot everywhere, quickly followed by an agonising death cry.

Tenshi came up shortly after and looked, wondering if they'll have to climb the high wall to get on the other side. "I think this will be fun." Tenshi giggled and was about to do so, but a hidden gate smashed open to his right and a man rushed out, swinging his sword and managing to cut into Tenshi's right arm.

Tenshi cursed in pain and fell backward, holding his arm and looking at the man and seeing two more men run out, wanting to kill anyone that got in their way. Naruto saw this and he grew very angry, vanishing and embedding his fist into the man that attacked Tenshi's gut, sending him flying back through the entrance they came through, hitting the two men behind him in the process. The two men landed on their back and they quickly went to get up, but Naruto smashed his knee into one of their faces. The third man managed to get up and saw what Naruto did, he grabbed his weapon and went to attack, but Naruto jumped onto the man, pulling his head back and smashing it into his face, making it crack in two.

The man crashed into the ground while Naruto rubbed his bruised head, he looked at Tenshi with worry, but Tenshi smiled as he held his arm and stood back up. "Thank you Naruto...you're my hero and I couldn't have survived without you." Tenshi smiled and also made Naruto smile. "We should get going...before more show up." Tenshi says and hurries through the gate, seeing the man that attacked him dead, landing on a sharp piece of wood.

Xxxxx

Several minutes have passed and the two had killed quite a few people on their journey, they had reached a new area and saw a posh looking man standing on a higher level with a few crossbowmen across a large gap. They could tell it wasn't the same posh man, but it did look similar to him, the two looked at each other and chuckled, they were about to charge, but something caught their attention, they looked to see a man in black armour and two armed men. Tenshi cursed as he knew the black armoured man was harder to kill then the ones they've faced so far and saw the knight's red eyes.

Naruto charged and smashed into the red eyed knight's shield and kept pushing, but Naruto found this guy heavier, but kept pushing. The two armed men looked at Naruto and then Tenshi, they charged towards the second, making him curse as bolts and the men's swords launched them at him. Tenshi kept avoiding many blows and one of the men charged and swung at Tenshi, Tenshi focused his chakra into his left hand and grabbed the attacker. Tenshi looked at the crossbowmen and smirked, he moved the man a little and a bolt stabbed through his neck, coughing up a load of blood.

Tenshi threw the man away and kicked at the second man, trying to buy himself some time as he noticed his right hand getting movement. Naruto was taking deep breathes as he pushed the knight away, he felt that he had reached the stone ledge, he focused more chakra into his arms and legs and pushed harder. Tenshi kept dodging the attacks thrown at him, he got bored and finally got movement in his right arm and raised it as he spun around, and this gained a pained feeling in his right hand. Naruto looked at his hand and saw a bolt sticking through it, he tried to ignore the ain and kept spinning, seeing the second man charging again, he jumped towards him and stabbed the bolt into his neck.

Naruto felt power go through him, he pulled back his right fist and smashed it into the knight's shield, sending it smashing through the small wall and fall to its death. Naruto kept feeling the power flow into him, he roared and jumped across the large gap and smashed his fist into the closest crossbowmen. The two remaining crossbowmen looked shocked and quickly tried to reload.

The posh looking man chuckled and raised his Crescent Axe and swung at Naruto, accidently slicing through a crossbowman as Naruto ducked. Naruto smirked and stabbed his chakra filled fist into the last crossbowman's gut, puncturing his gut and making him cough up blood as Naruto removed his fist.

The posh man chuckled and swung again, Naruto dodged the attack again, Tenshi jumped over and landed near Naruto, looking interested at the fight. Naruto smirked at Tenshi and looked back at the posh man and saw a key on a chain around the man's neck and instinct said it was important.

A fast object flew past Naruto's head, he looked up and saw two more crossbowmen up a flight of stairs, he then noticed and was slightly unnerved as five armed men jumped down from the stairs. Naruto and Tenshi cursed and quickly started fighting six men and two crossbowmen, Naruto looked and dodged a spear thrust at him and quickly ducked the Crescent Axe being swung at him. Tenshi cursed as he kept getting weapons swung at him, one of the men grabbed Tenshi from behind and held strong. Tenshi cursed and looked up to see the crossbowmen aiming for him while a man holding a sword charged towards him, Tenshi smashed his foot into the man's chest, which was enough force to spin him around. The crossbowmen fired and killed the man holding him, Tenshi threw him off and grabbed the sword the man dropped, quickly fending off three other men.

Naruto jumped over another attack by the posh looking man, making him sever the head of one of the men attacking Tenshi, making it easier for him to block and Naruto landed back where he was. Naruto grew aggravated and the chakra in him increased rapidly, the posh man swung again, but he just raised his arm and filled it with chakra, but it didn't seem to be his own. The Crescent Axe hit the side of his hand, stopping it entirely and surprising everyone and shocking the attacker.

Naruto grabbed the man's throat and lifts him into the air a little, but it was a little tricky since the man was taller than Naruto, Naruto spun around and jumped off the walls and fell towards the ground. He looked and saw that they were heading towards the stairs they climbed near the fountain, Naruto looked at the man who just chuckled and they both hit the staircase.

Tenshi screamed Naruto's name and quickly jumped, following Naruto as they fell towards the stairs, seeing Naruto and the man rolling down the stairs. Tenshi landed on the stairs, luckily landing safely and quickly hurried towards Naruto in slight fear, after a few seconds, he reached the bottom and grabbed onto Naruto who remained laying on the ground. Naruto raised his head in pain and looked at Tenshi, pain in his body and his eyes were red, he looked around and saw where they were. "...Great...where the fuck do we go now?" Naruto says in pain.

Tenshi looked at the man that fell with Naruto, he kicked him and saw that he was dead. "So what now?" Tenshi asked, looking around, but nothing seemed to lead to where they needed to go.

Naruto dragged himself to Tenshi and the body, he grabbed the key around the body's neck and ripped it off. "Now I know this...is important..." Naruto smirked, but he was in pain and tried to stand up, Tenshi helped and allowed Naruto to stand with him holding onto him.

"Well...I feel that we have to go back...don't ask why..." Tenshi says, looking back the way they came.

"...I trust you." Naruto says, giving him the key and they began walking back the way they came, a few minutes later and they reach the door they entered through, before they faced the giant knight. They looked and saw someone standing close by, Tenshi placed Naruto against the wall and walked into the dark room.

A few minutes pass and Naruto coughed hard, looking at the bruises and cuts he obtained by the fall, seeing that they're slowly healing, Naruto sighed and grew worried that Tenshi hasn't come back. Naruto began to lose focus and the chakra inside him grew more intense, he looked up towards the walls that block him, he felt power over there, he smirked as he stood up. Chakra filled through his skin, burning and healing it at the same time, Naruto's teeth grew longer and his nails sharpened, he felt power ahead of him and he wished to go after it.

Xxxxx

Tenshi reappear by the door he left Naruto, he breathed hard and was sweaty, he looked around, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. "Naruto!" He called out, wondering where he was.

Tenshi breathed hard, having to fight twice, once against a knight and the second was against another man in posh clothing. Tenshi had found a man down there, Biorr, the elder of the Twin Fangs of Boletaria, he seemed thankful, but went to sleep shortly after.

Tenshi looked around and hurried away, not sure what to do now and was worrying about Naruto, he hurried towards the fountains and stopped, looking around for any sign. Tenshi looked closer around, but saw nothing, just damage that wasn't there before, Tenshi wondered around and saw a large amount of damage going through a gate to the right side, believing that Naruto went through that.

Tenshi was about to run through it, but he heard something metallic crashing sound nearby, he looked and saw someone in a suit of armour rolling down the stone staircase. Tenshi looked closer and recognised the armour, looking higher up the staircase, he saw two red eyed knights and an armed man casing after him. 'Damn, looks like Ostrava needs help again.' Tenshi says to himself.

Tenshi hurried over, feeling chakra go through him and a chakra hook formed in his right hand and a chakra ball to his left hand. He continued to charge and jumped over Ostrava, engaging the three attackers, the red eyed knight thrusts a sword at Tenshi, he dodged it and stabbed the hook into its hand and pulled hard. The knight grunts in pain and started crashing down the stairs, Tenshi quickly released the ball in his hand and a chain fell out of his hand along with it. Tenshi quickly started spinning the ball, quickly launching it at the other knight, crushing its skull and tumble down the stairs.

The last armed man swung his sword, aiming to sever Tenshi's head, but the knight that Tenshi pulled down the stairs quickly pulled him down with him, saving him by a few inches. As soon as Tenshi and the knight hit the bottom, Tenshi quickly got up to kill the knight, but realised that Ostrava already recovered and killed the knight.

Tenshi retracted the ball and chain, gripping hard on the ball and aimed it at the man running down the stairs, he pumped a lot of chakra into his hand and it shot out, smashing into the man's face, killing him. Tenshi stood up and looked at Ostrava, seeing that he is exhausted but falling down a flight of stairs and killing a red eyed knight. "You saved my life. This is the third time. I am truly indebted to you. Now, I must go. My father the King awaits me." Ostrava says, looking up the stairs and began walking.

"Wait! Have you seen Naruto!" Tenshi called out to Ostrava, he turned around and shrugged.

"I did see him, but he didn't look back when I called out to him, he looked as though he was possessed though...last I saw, he headed that way." Ostrava pointed down the destroyed gate that Tenshi noticed earlier.

"Thank you." Tenshi responded and hurried towards that area, hoping that Naruto was still down there.

Xxxxx

Half an hour has passed and Tenshi couldn't find Naruto anywhere, he'd found his way to a tower and entered it, he smelled the air, but no Naruto could be smelled. He was about to leave but heard a scared whimper, he listened carefully and neared a dark laughter; he looked up and saw another floor. He jumped up there and was surprised when he saw a woman sitting on the ground and a man he quickly recognised by the posh clothing and Crescent Axe. "Fucking bastard!" Tenshi roared.

Tenshi launched himself at the man, he saw and raised his axe, but Tenshi smashed into him and grabbed the man's throat, his nails grew sharper and the man gargled blood. Tenshi smirked and released the man, allowing him to fall and die quickly as he bled out, Tenshi looked towards the woman, wearing a witch's hat and smiled. "You alright?" Tenshi asked.

The woman nodded. "Heavens, you...you...came to...save me? Thank you. No, I'm fine. With a little rest, I can soon walk." The woman says, finally relaxing and resting against a crate near her.

"Have you seen a blond, spiky haired boy, about my height?" Tenshi asked, having some hope.

"No...I'm sorry." The woman says, making Tenshi curse.

'Where are you Naruto...please be safe...' Tenshi says to himself and making a pray.

Xxxxx

Ten minutes have passed and Naruto stood on a wall's edge; his body features seemed more demonic, even more since his clawed hand held a dead body's head, dangling off the wall. Naruto smirked as he dropped the body, seeing it fall to the ground floor, hitting it with a splat, bemusing Naruto a little as he looked at it and then around him. Naruto looked around, smelling the air and smirked as he smelled power coming from within a castle like structure before him, smirking at the thought of killing something powerful.

Xxxxx

Naruto stood at the front gate, smirking as he walked inside the castle; he looked around, seeing the very man that he faced at the beginning of this world. Naruto smirked and smelled the air, smelling greater power coming closer; he looked at the enemy who just chuckled. Suddenly, something stabbed through the man, cutting through his chest and blood spraying out, making the man scream out in agony. A large man walked forward and Naruto knew he was the power filled, demonic knight, it stood nearly three times taller than Naruto, and the sword it held was larger than the knight itself. The knight wondered forward, the man was still impaled by the sword; the knight soon swung his sword violently and sent the body flying, making it crash into the ground, swinging its sword for show.

Naruto smirked darkly and wondered forward, someone else caught his scent, he looked to his right and saw another person, not knowing who it was, but knew it was a living human. He didn't care about him, and knew he'd fight any demon, making it a little awkward since Naruto knew he looked a little demonic.

The man was wearing a heavy load of armour, a large, heavy sword and could see a crossbow on his back, the knight charged towards the man who charged as well. Naruto watched in bemusement when the knight smashed its sword against the man's, but the demon was stronger and forced the man to crash into the wall. The man cursed as he felt his muscles burn, his arms shook and could see his sword bending by the force; he cursed and smashed his foot into the knight's gut, sending it back a few feet. Naruto felt power going through him again, his muscles spasm in pain, making Naruto curse and tried to stay standing as best as he could.

The men quickly ducked under the knight's sword, quickly rolling towards a statue nearby, the knight looked back and spotted this, swinging its great sword and severed the statue in half. The man kept on rolling away, wanting to get away so he can recover quickly, Naruto's body seemed to recover, he stood up, muscle mass increasing and chakra skyrocketing even more. **"Fucking pathetic demon! Weakling!" **Naruto roared, vanishing and smashing his fist into the knight's stomach, sending it flying and crashing against the wall.

The knight looked at Naruto, seeing to get angry and standing straight, Naruto charged again, getting the attention of the man as he watched the two charged at each other. Naruto dodged an attack from the knight, smashing his fist into the armoured knight's stomach, causing some damage, but not a lot.

The knight swung its fist, sending Naruto crashing through a statue and crashed into the wall, causing Naruto to see stars as he slid down, managing to land on his feet. Naruto shook his head in pain, opening his eyes and looking to see the knight thrust its sword at him, he cursed and quickly grabbed the tip. But the thrust was too strong, Naruto tried to force the blade to miss, but it caused little difference, feeling a large amount of pain and seeing the sword slice through the right side of his chest.

Naruto looked in shock, seeing blood spurt across the blade as it thrusts deeper into him and pinning him to the wall, Naruto coughed up blood and felt his lung fill with blood and lose sensation in his right arm.

* * *

><p>Sleepless D: Hope people enjoyed that, I don't do gay stuff, or incest, although I'm not all out of young teens since sex for them in England is more common them the cold...but I hope you lot enjoyed it and keep on reading, please review. Peace out.<p> 


End file.
